O feitiço do Amor
by Amanda-Taisho-Adaptacoes
Summary: Encantamento e Magia! Três bruxas casamenteiras descobrem que o jovem Inuyasha Taisho tem que ser o par ideal para sua sobrinha. O futuro de ambos parece promissor, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe: elas precisam mantê-lo virgem até que ele se apaixone por Kagome... Coisa que não será muito fácil, uma vez que Inuyasha e Kagome se odeiam!
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fanfic, NÃO É de minha autoria..! **

**Oiii.. Oii gente!.. Olha eu aqui.. Mais cedo do que imaginei, porem não consegui me conter, fiz uma seleção de algumas histórias, e espero que gostem.. Essa não é minha preferida, mas foi a primeira do gênero "livro de banca" que eu já li.. Portanto é muuuiiitoo queriida.. ****Qualquer erro, nas Adaptações, por favor me avisem, as vezes algum nome escapa, ou é invertido.. Sem grilo, só me avisar o erro que eu arrumo! Lembrando, 5 reviews, próximo cap.. NA HORA!**

OoOoOoOoO

Meia-noite, 31 de outubro de 1970

Uma pequena bruxa nasceu.

— O nome dela será Kagome — Kagura disse com firmeza, olhando para a criança deitada no berço que acabara de comprar. A sobrinha dela e mãe do bebê, Melinda, jamais aceitou o fato de ser uma bruxa. Rejeitou sua origem, dando as costas para tudo aquilo que a mágica representava. Chegou até a afirmar que não acreditava em nada daquilo. Então, fugiu de casa em uma motocicleta, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que as três tias eram loucas e deviam ser internadas em um hospício, pois todos sabiam que bruxas não existiam. Depois, pensando melhor, pediu que as tias não recorressem a feitiço algum para que ela voltasse para casa, pois do contrário, passaria a odiá-las para sempre.

Nove meses depois, Melinda teve o bom senso de enviar para as tias a filha recém-nascida, entregue por uma assistente social com a mensagem de que ela não "tinha nascido para ser mãe".

Kagura sempre soube que a criança acabaria sob seus cuidados, pois as estrelas lhe haviam antecipado o fato. Kagome era uma criança especial, uma criança do destino. E suas tias estavam ali para que ela crescesse e desenvolvesse todo seu potencial para a magia.

— Kagome é o nome perfeito! — Kaede bateu palmas sem tirar os olhos do bebê. — Isso nos leva de volta ao nosso clássico conto de fadas, não é?

— Nossa querida mãe sabia o que estava fazendo quando se inspirou nesse conto e nos deu o nome das três fadas que cuidavam de uma princesinha — Kagura observou, franzindo a testa diante da risada da irmã mais nova. Esse era um assunto sério, uma grande responsabilidade que havia sido entregue a elas três. Mas, olhando para o bebê mais uma vez, até mesmo sua expressão séria se suavizou. — Mamãe tinha de fato o dom da premonição.

— E somos assim também. — Kaede sorriu. — Nossa Kagome será abençoada com uma abundância de mágica.

— Uma mágica até mais poderosa do que a nossa — Kirara acrescentou com sua voz tímida e gentil. Inclinou-se sobre o berço e o balançou suavemente. — E um poder de cura incomensurável.

— Oh, sim, isso é verdade — Kagura concordou. — Apesar de não tão poderoso quanto aquele que a filha dela terá.

— Apenas se formos bem-sucedidas. — Kirara olhou para as duas irmãs e, em seguida, caminhou até a bola de cristal, que refletiu seu rosto e seus cabelos brancos como a neve. — Oh, há tantas condições a serem atendidas! E se falharmos?

— Não falharemos — Kagura assegurou à irmã mais nova em um tom de voz bem firme. — Não podemos falhar. Todas nós vimos à profecia ao mesmo tempo. Você na bola de cristal, eu nas estrelas, e Kaede nas cartas sagradas do taro. Nossos ancestrais nos confiaram essa responsabilidade irmãs, e não podemos falhar. Kagome vai se tornar a mãe da maior das bruxas que a nossa família já gerou. Mas isso só acontecerá se seguirmos as instruções que recebemos.

— Sim — Kaede concordou. Ela estava junto à mesa e pegava seu baralho de taro. Sentia-se um pouco nervosa. — A criança tem de ser filha de Inuyasha Taisho, o filho de Inunotaisho, da Rua Mulberry. E você tem sorte, pequena Kagome, porque o menino vai ser um rapagão. — Riu. Depois, franziu a testa. — Como vamos conseguir isso, não sei dizer. Oh, deusa misericordiosa, os Taisho nem mesmo conhecem os poderes de seus ancestrais, ou o poder que eles próprios possuem e que seus descendentes perpetuarão. Não praticam nada místico. Vivem como... como pessoas normais.

— Mas não basta que Inuyasha Taisho seja o pai — Kirara acrescentou. — Ele terá de ser... virgem quando... Bem, vocês sabem a que estou me referindo. — Abaixou os olhos e seu rosto ruborizou.

— Não há como mudar as regras — disse Kagura. — Temos de dar um jeito para que tudo aconteça como está planejado.

— Olhou para a janela que havia acima do berço e observou por alguns instantes as estrelas que começavam a brilhar na noite clara. — Decidi que devemos fazer com que tudo aconteça sem que Kagome saiba do nosso plano. — Voltou o olhar para o bebê. — Porque se ela tiver metade da rebeldia de sua mãe... bem, fará exatamente o contrário do que lhe pedirmos.

— Tem razão — Kirara concordou. — Apesar de ser uma vergonha não podermos contar a ela a verdade sobre seu próprio destino. Mas eventualmente esclareceremos tudo, não?

Kagura assentiu, e a preocupação sumiu do olhar de Kirara.

— O que quero saber é como poderemos manter o rapaz Taisho sem... — Kaede riu. — Como conseguiremos que o rapaz não dirija sua atenção a alguma outra menina? — Sacudiu a cabeça, e os cachos cor de laranja se agitaram.

— Ora, Kaede, ele tem apenas dois anos de idade!— Kagura olhou-a com uma expressão crítica.

— Isso é verdade. Mas já olhou com atenção para o garotinho? Ele vai crescer e, com certeza, manterá aqueles olhos escuros e os cabelos ondulados... Bem, vamos ver o que as cartas dizem. — Virou uma carta. — Cavaleiro das Espadas.

— Oh, Deus! — as outras duas exclamaram juntas.

— Acho que teremos bastante trabalho pela frente, irmãs — disse Kirara.

Kagura suspirou profundamente.

— Não seja ridícula. Mesmo que Inuyasha Taisho se torne a reencarnação de Don Juan, não terá chance alguma contra três bruxas poderosas como nós.

— Então está decidido!— Kaede exclamou. — Manteremos Inuyasha sempre puro. — Ela riu. — Ainda que isso acabe por deixar o rapaz meio louco. E faremos tudo isso por Kagome.

As três bruxas sorriram, enquanto o bebê parecia ter franzido a testa em sinal de preocupação.

OoOoOoOoO

31 de outubro de 1973

O pequeno Inuyasha Taisho olhou com raiva para a menininha de cabelos escuros. Ele já estava no jardim de infância e mal podia esperar para aprender a ler. Amava os livros e se sentia frustrado por não conseguir decifrar as palavras escritas em suas páginas.

E agora, ali estavam às estranhas senhoras da Rua Raven, com a menina que não podia ter mais do que três anos, e a garotinha estava lendo. Não sentenças inteiras, naturalmente, mas palavras. A mais alta das tias, a de cabelos grisalhos, levantava cartões com letras, e a menina dizia "gato" ou "cachorro" ou "passarinho". E então todos na festa do Dia das Bruxas aplaudiam. Como se ela fosse uma espécie de gênio ou coisa assim.

Kagome. Quem já ouvira dizer que alguém se chamava Kagome?

Todos estavam tão ocupados em volta da menina que nem sequer haviam notado a fantasia de Batman que ele usava. Estavam concentrados em aplaudir a menina de estranhos olhos negros.

Inuyasha odiava Kagome Higurashi. E jurou que sempre a odiaria.

OoOoOoOoO

31 de outubro de 1980

Era o Dia das Bruxas. E, mais do que isso, era o décimo aniversário de Kagome. E muito mais do que isso. Mal acreditava no que ouvia!

— O Sr. Taisho a convidou para acompanhar Inuyasha nas brincadeiras de hoje. Gostaria de aceitar o convite?

Kagura parecia excitada, assim como as outras duas tias, Kagome percebeu imediatamente.

— Oh, sim! Eu quero!

Estava apaixonada por Inuyasha Taisho havia semanas, mas ele era mais velho e mal a notava. Porém naquela noite, ele a notaria. Talvez até gostasse dela.

— Não quero perder a nossa celebração, tia Kagura — confessou apesar do passeio com Inuyasha significar muito para ela.

— Você vai chegar a tempo, querida. Esperaremos que volte. Agora vá e se divirta com o jovem Inuyasha.

— Se acha que devo...

— Está tudo certo, querida.

E assim Kagome saiu de casa usando seu traje de princesa egípcia. Percorreu toda a Rua Raven, virou para a direita na esquina com a Rua Mulberry e se sentiu nervosa quando avistou a casa de Inuyasha. Era uma bela casa. A dela era muito velha em comparação. O pai dele era uma pessoa importante na pequena cidade. Possuía uma drogaria ali e mais duas em outras cidades nos arredores. E ela era apenas... Kagome. Mordeu os lábios.

Fez uma pequena invocação pedindo por coragem aos deuses, subiu as escadas da varanda e bateu na porta.

Inuyasha a abriu. Usava jeans e uma camiseta. Seus cabelos caíam nos ombros, seguindo a moda. E estava tão bonito que ela quase perdeu a fala.

— Onde está a sua fantasia? — perguntou por fim.

— Que gracinha... Sabe que tenho quase treze anos, não?

— Não vai se fantasiar?

— Claro que não.

De repente, ela sentiu-se ridícula com aquela fantasia de princesa.

— Mas como vai participar das brincadeiras sem uma fantasia?

Inuyasha saiu e fechou a porta.

— Não vou participar da brincadeira. Serei sua babá enquanto você brinca.

Kagome sentiu como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em seu coração.

— Vai ser minha babá?

— Não foi minha idéia, mas sim das suas tias malucas, que convenceram meu pai de que eu devia ir junto com você. Suas tias são mesmo bruxas, como todo mundo diz?

Kagome abriu a boca, porém não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. Estava tão surpresa e magoada com a grosseria de Inuyasha que mal conseguia respirar.

— E você também é uma bruxa? — Ele tocou no vestido de princesa egípcia. — Não devia usar aquele chapéu pontudo e carregar uma vassoura? Será que vão nascer verrugas no seu nariz quando ficar mais velha? Ouvi dizer que todas as bruxas têm essas verrugas horríveis no nariz.

Kagome saiu correndo de lá, chorando.

— Kagome! Espere! Eu estava apenas brincando.

— Eu odeio você, Inuyasha Taisho! — Ela não diminuiu o passo até chegar em casa. Conseguiu enxugar as lágrimas antes de encontrar as tias. Mentiu para elas pela primeira vez na vida. Disse que não estava se sentindo bem. E naquele ano também faltou à celebração do Dia das Bruxas que elas realizavam.

OoOoOoOoO

31 de outubro de 1986

Era o décimo sexto aniversário de Kagome Higurashi, e suas tias malucas estavam lhe oferecendo uma festa.

Inuyasha e Kagome nunca tinham se tornado amigos. Evitavam-se como se o outro estivesse contaminado com alguma doença grave. Na escola, eram forçados a se encontrar e a se cumprimentar. Ele não se importava que fosse assim. Vivia rodeado de amigos, o que não acontecia com Kagome. Em parte porque todos sabiam que suas tias se consideravam bruxas, o que deixava muitos pais nervosos. Alguns pensavam que as três senhoras deviam ser malucas, e outros tinham certeza de que em noites de lua cheia elas sacrificavam crianças em rituais de adoração ao diabo.

Inuyasha tinha lido sobre o assunto, apenas por curiosidade, e sabia que nada daquilo era verdade. Não acreditava que bruxas existissem. Mesmo assim, continuava a não gostar de Kagome.

A questão da bruxaria era apenas parte da razão de ela não ser popular. O principal motivo era seu brilhantismo nos estudos. Ela estava se formando naquele ano, o mesmo que ele, apesar de ser dois anos mais nova. E queria ser médica.

Reconhecia que ela levava jeito para a medicina. Lembrava-se bem de um episódio em que seu carro batera em um enorme falcão, e a ave caíra como se estivesse morta.

Kagome havia surgido naquele momento e gritado com ele por ser descuidado, estúpido e mais umas mil coisas. Mas então se ajoelhara na estrada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele ficou parado, observando-a, sem saber o que fazer. Ela pegou o pássaro nas mãos, fechou os olhos e, de repente, o falcão estava vivo de novo. Bateu as asas como se tivesse ganhado uma nova vida e se acomodou em um galho de árvore. Antes de se afastar, olhou para sua salvadora e soltou um grasnado estridente.

Inuyasha jamais se esqueceria daquele momento. Mesmo assim, não acreditava em bruxas. E, se Kagome fosse mesmo tão inteligente como todos acreditavam, ela tampouco devia acreditar. De qualquer forma, alguma coisa acontecera entre ela e o pássaro, não podia negar.

Diabos, naquele momento estava indo para a festa de aniversário de Kagome, não porque tivesse vontade, mas porque sabia que ninguém da escola iria comparecer e sentia pena dela. Assim, comprara um par de brincos com esmeraldas. Pequenas esmeraldas, porém haviam lhe custado caro. E ele ganhava pouco em seu emprego de meio período.

Quando se viu diante da casa, notou que Kagome estava sentada nos degraus da escada da varanda e chorava.

— O que aconteceu, Kagome?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fixou os olhos nele.

— Você sabe o que é. Posso ver que sabe.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

— Ninguém virá à minha festa, é por isso que estou chorando. E você sabia disso, Inuyasha. Por que não me disse?

Ele olhou nervosamente para o relógio. Faltavam ainda dez minutos para a hora marcada para a festa começar. Como Kagome sabia que ninguém viria? A não ser que alguém lhe tivesse dito alguma coisa.

— Mas ainda é cedo. O que a faz pensar que...

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar exasperado.

— Eu sei das coisas, Inuyasha. Isso não é segredo para ninguém.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sem ter certeza do que deveria dizer. Talvez ela realmente tivesse uma espécie de dom... Não, não. Porém, quando a olhou com atenção, notou pela primeira vez que ela havia se transformado em uma moça muito bonita. E ficou se perguntando a razão de nunca ter notado aquilo antes. Kagome nunca cortara os cabelos, pelo que sabia. Eles chegavam à sua cintura e pareciam feitos de cetim. E os olhos dela eram levemente puxados, o que lhe dava um ar exótico. Cor de ônix. E os cílios eram enormes. E quanto à boca...

Subitamente, percebeu que aquela garota, que ele detestara durante boa parte de sua vida, era incrivelmente bonita.

Mas será que gostava dela?

Pensou nessa possibilidade com cuidado. Talvez o que sentia fosse mais do que apenas gostar. Quanto mais pensava, mais reconhecia que isso era verdade. Ergueu o queixo e olhou para Kagome, ali tão desconsolada. Decidiu propor um passeio para a pequena bruxa.

Sorriu para si mesmo, pois sabia que ela sempre tivera uma queda por ele. E assim seu convite salvaria o dia. Compensaria o fiasco da festa de aniversário e tudo o mais.

Kagome continuou a se lamentar:

— Nem posso acreditar que perdi tempo me enfeitando. Um trabalho inútil.

E ela, de fato, se enfeitara. E não tinha sido um trabalho inútil. Estava linda naquela saia curtinha e blusa de seda sem mangas. Linda. Feminina. Delicada.

— Talvez não tenha sido um trabalho inútil — Inuyasha disse.

Kagome olhou para ele como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— Por quê? Ouviu alguma coisa por acaso?

Ouviu alguma coisa?

— O que pensaria se um rapaz bonitão a convidasse para ir a um drive - in? — ele perguntou, tão suavemente quanto conseguiu. E então esperou que os olhos de Kagome brilhassem de alegria.

Eles brilharam, e ela começou a sorrir.

— Então ouviu alguma coisa, não foi? Oh, veja! E Kouga Wolf? Ele veio mesmo me convidar para sair? Eu tinha impressão de que viria, mas não acreditei que pudesse ser verdade... Oh, meu Deus, ele veio!

Inuyasha sentiu-se como se estivesse no palco e se esquecesse das falas. Pois ali estava Kouga Wolf, o maior idiota da escola e, até um minuto antes, um de seus melhores amigos, parado diante da casa de Kagome, sentado à direção do carro do pai dele e buzinando.

— Olá, Kouga! — Kagome acenou com entusiasmo. E em segundos estava dentro do Ford... rindo.

Bem, aparentemente Kouga também notara que Kagome Higurashi não apenas tinha um cérebro desenvolvido e era membro da Família Adams, mas que havia se transformado em uma moça muito atraente.

A porta da frente se abriu e Kaede, a tia de cabelos cor de laranja, surgiu. Ao ver o que acontecia, pareceu pesarosa.

— Oh, Inuyasha. Sinto muito.

Ele procurou não demonstrar sua decepção.

— Ora, devia estar feliz. Sua sobrinha finalmente vai sair com alguém. Estava começando a pensar que isso jamais aconteceria. — Virou-se para ir embora, mas se lembrou do presente, e o entregou a Kaede. — Dê isto para Kagome quando ela voltar, está bem?

— Claro que entregarei. Obrigada, Inuyasha. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Ele deu de ombros. Era apenas um presentinho. E nem gostava de Kagome. Nunca gostara. E nunca gostaria.

OoOoOoOoO

Junho de 1987

Kagome seria a oradora de sua turma na festa de formatura. Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com isso, o que era de se esperar. Afinal, tinha apenas dezesseis anos, estava se formando antes do tempo normal, e as outras jovens eram mais velhas e deviam se considerar merecedoras dessa honra. E havia algo mais a se levar em conta: ela jamais conseguira se enturmar. Era como se não pertencesse ao grupo.

Nunca tinha pertencido a grupo algum.

Contudo se recusava a se sentir culpada por ter sido escolhida. Se não tivesse aceitado, o orador teria sido Inuyasha Taisho. E ele se comportara de forma péssima em relação a ela o ano inteiro. Mais precisamente depois que começara a sair com Kouga Wolf.

Chegou a pensar que Kouga e Inuyasha fossem amigos!

Bem, aparentemente, não. Mas não sabia por que Inuyasha parecia implicar com ela. O namoro com Kouga terminara, de qualquer modo. Ele distendera um músculo da perna e não poderia participar de um importante jogo de futebol. Acreditando que estava ligada ao juramento de ajudar os outros sempre que possível, ela tinha se oferecido para dar um jeito no músculo.

Kouga agira como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Dissera nunca ter acreditado nos mexericos de que ela era uma bruxa, caso contrário, nunca a teria convidado para sair. Mas mudara de ideia e estava pondo um fim no namoro. Ele, então, passou a espalhar pela escola que ela acreditava de fato ser uma bruxa.

E Sango tentara ajudar. Era ela uma garota nova na cidade e também se sentia excluída. Sendo como era, Kagome quisera fazê-la sentir-se bem-vinda enquanto todos simplesmente a ignoravam. Haviam se tornado amigas e, mesmo quando Sango começou a ouvir os comentários, a amizade entre as duas continuou.

Um dia, Sango escutou alguém caçoar de Kagome e partiu em sua defesa. Contou a todos como ela havia curado sua perna quebrada no ano anterior, possibilitando que voltasse a jogar futebol, contrariando as previsões médicas. Porém, em vez de a história ajudar, piorou ainda mais as coisas. Todos sabiam que Sango machucara a perna e que a cura tinha sido rápida demais, mas não conheciam o motivo. Ninguém nunca dera muito crédito ao fato de Kagome ser uma bruxa, porém, após o episódio, todos passaram a acreditar naquilo.

Assim, cada vez que ela se aproximava de um grupo, as pessoas paravam subitamente de falar. Os estudantes, e até alguns professores, abriam caminho para ela passar, como se a temessem.

Exceto Sango, é claro.

E aquele desagradável Inuyasha Taisho. Ele não a temia, nem acreditava em mágica. Ria dos outros garotos e ainda procurava chamar a atenção, demonstrando sua falta de medo. Quando ela passava, ele a provocava, e depois se virava para os colegas:

— Viram? Ainda estou inteiro. Eu disse a vocês que nada me aconteceria.

Ela odiava aquele garoto, e às vezes sentia-se tentada a oferecer-lhe uma prova de bruxaria bastante dolorida. Porém, não podia fazer isso. Usaria seus dons para curar, nunca para causar dano a alguém.

Seu discurso na cerimônia de formatura foi bem curto, falando sobre bondade e tolerância, mentes abertas e liberdade. Algo que ninguém queria ouvir. E ela usava o par de brincos de esmeraldas.

Quando o discurso acabou, e todos jogaram seus chapéus para o alto, alguém se virou impulsivamente para abraçá-la, e ela, também por impulso, retribuiu o abraço. Quando percebeu que era Inuyasha, deu um passo para trás.

Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.

— Você está usando os brincos — ele disse, sorrindo.

A multidão os rodeou e os separou. Kagome se viu abraçada pelas tias, e ele por seu pai e por uma porção de parentes.

E essa foi à última vez que ela viu Inuyasha Taisho por um longo tempo

OoOoOoOoO

**E ai? O que acharam do começo?.. Gostaram do gênero, acham que foi uma boa escolha? Heiin?.. Espero que sim.. Eu especialmente, acho o Inu muito fofo no niver de 16 da Kag..kkk.. E ele deve ser super gatinho hahaha.. Olha eu elogiando um personagem fictício..kkk.. Lembrando, quero saber se tem alguém aii do outroo ladoo.. 5 REVIEWS capitulo novo na hora que eu ver!.. Não precisa de textos.. Um UP, EU LI, EU CURTI, EU ODIEI.. Bastam.. Mas para meus queridos que gostam de comentar, para mantermos um dialogo, SUPER bem vindos A-D-O-R-O!.. Espero que estejam tão animados quando eu! Visitem o perfil para entender melhor! u/4659579/**

**Miil beijos e Continuem comigo! **


	2. Chapter 2

Oiii meus amoores! *-* Espero que estejam gostando da adaptação *-*.. Eu a acho super adorável.. A partir de agora, a fic fica mais caliente digamos assim.. Como estava anciosa para postar mais.. Postei antes dos 5 reviews!.. Mas a mesma coisa, 5 reviews cap na HORA!.. espero que curtam!

OoOoOoOoO

Outubro de 1997.. 10 anos depois..

Inuyasha Taisho admirou os lindos olhos azuis de Kikyou Kincaid, que adquiriam um brilho especial sob a luz da vela colocada sobre a mesa do restaurante. A iluminação também conferia aos seus cabelos um tom dourado. Porém, o que mais o empolgava não era a beleza da moça, e sim o fato de que ambos queriam a mesma coisa para depois do jantar.

E o que ele queria era levar Kikyou para a cama. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Será que dessa vez não apareceriam imprevistos? Ele vinha se frustrando por cerca de uma década pelo menos.

Empurrou o prato para o lado, inclinou-se e pegou nas suas as mãos de Kikyou.

— Está pronta para a sobremesa? — perguntou suavemente.

— Oh, Inu, acho que você sabe o que eu gostaria de sobremesa.

Ele forçou um sorriso porque ela o chamara de Inu, um apelido que detestava. Mas não era possível ficar irritado por tão pouco, especialmente porque sentia naquele momento o pé de Kikyou acariciando sua perna por baixo da mesa, aumentando o calor de seu corpo.

— Posso, então, levá-la para a minha... — Ele mordeu o lábio. — Para a sua casa? — Não queria levar uma mulher para a sua própria casa, já que começava a acreditar que o lugar estava assombrado. Acontecera de o aquecedor soltar fumaça preta, isso quando ele pretendia passar a noite com aquela loira de olhos azuis, Suzanne. E houvera ainda aquela outra vez com Rebecca, também loira e com olhos azuis, quando o ar-condicionado pegara fogo. E não podia se esquecer da outra loira de olhos azuis, Anne Marie, quando a equipe da Swat invadira sua casa, enganando-se de endereço.

Nada disso. Não com... Katie? Kimara?...Kikyou. Sim. Kikyou. A jovem com seios fartos, Inuyasha pensou.

Meu Deus, ele só pensava em sexo!

— Claro. Minha casa é o lugar perfeito — ela disse, levantando-se.

Inuyasha pegou a carteira e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa. Estava pronto para segui-la até o fim do mundo. Porém, sentia-se nervoso o tempo todo. Olhava em torno, imaginando o que poderia dar errado dessa vez.

Kikyou sentou-se ao volante do carro dele, um Jaguar no qual gastara uma pequena fortuna, uma vez que nenhum homem podia dirigir um Jaguar e não desfrutar toneladas de sexo selvagem, certo?

Errado, já que a realidade tinha provado que isso era perfeitamente possível.

— Posso dirigir Inu, queridinho? — Kikyou pediu com voz adocicada. — Ficarei tão feliz...

— Oh, sim — ele respondeu, estendendo-lhe a chave. Quando ela deu a partida, Inuyasha ouviu o ruído familiar do motor, sorriu e virou-se para ir até o banco do passageiro.

Ao perceber uma alteração estranha no roncar do motor, virou-se, surpreso, imediatamente antes de ser atingido na virilha pelo espelho lateral do carro.

Kikyou gritou antes que ele chegasse ao chão. Inuyasha ainda escutou o barulho do freio sendo acionado, os passos apressados, a justificativa de que o pé tinha escorregado, e chegou até mesmo a identificar o rosto dela sobre o seu. Concluiu que aquilo era o mais perto que chegaria de uma mulher. Morreria virgem.

Então, perdeu os sentidos.

OoOoOoOoO

— Ops! — Kaede exclamou.

Ela e as irmãs estavam olhando para a bola de cristal.

— Oh... De... Deus... — Kirara balbuciou. — Será que nós o matamos?

— Não, mas podemos ter danificado alguma parte vital — Kaede resmungou. — Você viu onde aquela idiota o atingiu?

— Ele vai ficar bem. — Kagura afirmou. — Kagome está de plantão no pronto-socorro esta noite. Agora que ela finalmente voltou para casa, já era hora de unir os dois.

— Sim, já era hora. Estou exausta. — Kaede se acomodou em uma cadeira. — Nunca vi um homem tão determinado a fazer Sex...

— Kaede! — A voz chocada de Kirara e o rubor de seu rosto impediram a irmã de continuar.

Kagura apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Está exagerando, Kaede. Qualquer homem agiria exatamente desse jeito.

— Mas Inuyasha tenta toda noite!

— E toda noite nós provocamos um desastre, e algo cai na cabeça dele. Achou que ele desistiria depois de algum tempo, não é? — Kirara perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente pesarosa por tudo o que estavam forçando o pobre Inuyasha Taisho a passar.

— Ele não está pensando com a cabeça, irmãs — Kaede observou, sorrindo.

— Inuyasha não percebeu ainda que a mulher certa para ele é Kagome. Mas uma vez que tome consciência disso... — Kirara colocou as mãos no rosto. — Oh, só quero estar por perto para ver quando a flecha de Cupido atingir os dois em seus corações.

— Admito que seria bom ver o homem ser atingido por alguma coisa além de seu próprio carro! — Ela e Kirara caíram na risada, e Kagura dirigiu às irmãs seu olhar de indignação por aquela irreverência toda. No fundo, escondia um sorriso.

OoOoOoOoO

— Dra. Higurashi, comparecer ao pronto-socorro. — Uma voz soou no sistema de alto-falante do hospital.

Kagome se apressou a engolir seu chá de ervas e interrompeu a primeira pausa que fazia aquela noite. Dirigiu-se para a emergência, os sentidos em alerta, dando-lhe as informações necessárias.

O caso que iria atender não era grave, mas provocava muita dor no paciente. Ela sempre sabia o que encontraria em seguida. O dom que herdara de seus ancestrais era algo bom, pois lhe dava tempo para se preparar e, com muita freqüência, ajudar seus pacientes a se recuperar.

Tinha os poderes por tanto tempo que já não mais os considerava estranhos. Aquilo era apenas algo herdado, como os cabelos e os olhos negros. Claro que procurava não se identificar como bruxa. Enquanto trabalhava, mantinha seu pentagrama sob o avental branco. Mas isso não importava. Todos na cidade sabiam das estranhezas das mulheres que moravam na velha casa da colina.

Kagome tinha achado que as pessoas se esqueceriam daquilo no período em que estivera fora, o que não acontecera. Por alguma razão, porém, os mexericos e rumores não mais a perturbavam. Talvez porque agora fosse uma mulher adulta, que sabia bem quem era e o que era. E que se orgulhava disso.

Alguns moradores do lugar a olhavam ressabiados; outros pareciam nervosos ao seu lado e simplesmente a evitavam. Havia quem lhe pedisse poções do amor e números para jogar na loteria, mas a maioria dos que moravam havia muito tempo na cidade não dava importância às estranhezas de sua família. Afinal, tivera gerações para se acostumar.

Entrou na sala de atendimento e rapidamente leu a ficha que uma enfermeira lhe passou.

— Boa noite, Sr... — Seu olhar encontrou o nome na ficha. — Taisho?

Ergueu os olhos e viu o homem sentado na cama.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados. Mas, definitivamente, era Inuyasha Taisho. E Kagome sentiu algo estranho, como um estremecimento. Engoliu em seco e procurou se concentrar apenas no trabalho.

— Pode me chamar de Inuyasha — ele disse, rangendo os dentes. Voltou à cabeça em direção a Kagome, abriu os olhos e se deparou com a frente do avental branco. Correu os olhos pelas belas pernas com interesse. — Oh, pode me chamar como quiser, para falar a verdade.

— Inuyasha Taisho! Você continua o mesmo, pelo que vejo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Kagome notou quando ele a reconheceu. Inuyasha leu, então, seu nome no crachá.

— Dra. Higurashi. Meu Deus, a bruxa está de volta!

— Isso mesmo. — Kagome forçou um sorriso. Se a opinião das pessoas não a perturbava mais, então por que sentia aquela pontada no coração com a observação de Inuyasha? — Sou aquela menina que você vivia atormentando. Deve se lembrar, não é? Você me disse que eu era uma peste, que minhas tias eram doidas e que eu, provavelmente, teria verrugas no nariz. Elas ainda não apareceram.

Inuyasha empalideceu.

— Você... tem uma memória muito boa, Kagome. — Forçou um sorriso. — Não me diga que guardou mágoa de mim por tanto tempo.

— Claro que não! — ela exclamou, deu seu sorriso mais doce e então se voltou para a bandeja com os instrumentos. Pegou um bem longo e pontudo e experimentou a ponta no dedo. — Enfermeira, traga-me a broca de perfurar o crânio, por favor.

— Epa, espere um minuto...

Kagome olhou para o paciente e sorriu. A enfermeira, Rin, sua amiga, caiu na risada enquanto Inuyasha olhava de uma para a outra.

— Ah, vocês, moças, são muito cruéis.

— Não mais do que você foi dez anos atrás — Kagome retrucou. Estendeu o bisturi para Rin. — Esterilize este, sim?

Rin pegou o instrumento e saiu da sala. Kagome conseguiu parar de sorrir e inclinou-se sobre a cama.

— Acho que já está machucado o suficiente sem que eu precise acrescentar algum outro ferimento.

— Dá para perceber? E eu aqui tentando impressioná-la com a minha coragem de enfrentar a dor.

— Não pode esconder nada de mim. Por isso, não precisa perder tempo se esforçando.

— Oh, sim, eu tinha me esquecido. Você é uma bruxa.

— E uma médica — ela observou.

— Uma médica bruxa? Deus me ajude!

— Cuidado, Inuyasha, ou logo estará sentado em um pequeno lago comendo moscas.

— Engraçado. Agora quer me transformar em sapo. — Ele se encostou ao travesseiro e a encarou. — Está brincando, não é?

Kagome apenas sorriu.

— Bem, vamos ver se entendo o que aconteceu com você. A sua namorada o atingiu na virilha com o seu Jaguar, foi isso? — Ela se inclinou um pouco e levantou a camisa, expondo a barriga de seu paciente.

Inuyasha começou a ficar nervoso.

— Calma. Relaxe por um segundo — ela pediu.

Ele tentou. Kagome logo localizou onde doía, notou os ferimentos, mas percebeu que não era nada sério. Confirmaria seu diagnóstico de forma mais científica, naturalmente. Mas sempre se sentia melhor quando descobria rapidamente do que se tratava.

— Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu?

Inuyasha assentiu.

Kagome afastou para o lado os cabelos dele e examinou o calombo que havia surgido. Sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber que não era nada grave. Uma concussão pequena. Ela também confirmaria isso com um raio-X, por precaução.

— Vai se sentir melhor sabendo que não é nada sério. Fará alguns exames porque não quero que venha a me processar por diagnóstico errado. — Pôs luvas, estendeu os dedos e começou a abrir o zíper do jeans dele.

— Ei, espere aí!

Ela não afastou a mão.

— Algum problema?

— Sim, há um problema. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Kagome sorriu.

— Sempre ouvi dizer que os homens que dirigem um Jaguar têm genitais pequenos — disse suavemente. — Apenas quero checar se é verdade. — Ao perceber o olhar assustado dele, decidiu falar a sério. — Vou apenas examiná-lo. Sou uma médica, Inuyasha. O que pensa que estou fazendo?

— Gostaria de um médico menos sarcástico e com um pouco mais de testosterona. Um médico homem, se não se importar.

— Verdade? Esta com vergonha de seus genitais pequen ...

— Diabos, Kagome, arranje um médico ou vou embora daqui agora.

— Você continua um idiota, Taisho— ela retrucou. — E desejo que os seus testículos inchem e caiam.

— O que aconteceu com aquela sua filosofia de nunca machucar alguém?

— Eu não disse que vou provocar isso, apenas que gostaria que acontecesse. Antes de sair, vou lhe adiantar o diagnóstico do Dr. Stewart, depois de um exame minucioso e de centenas de dólares gastos em raio-X. Você sofreu uma concussão nada grave, provavelmente devido à sua cabeça tão dura. Suas jóias de família vão estar doloridas por um dia ou dois, mas não há nenhum problema com elas. E sofreu uma batida no ombro direito. Este machucado é o que vai doer mais do que tudo, cada vez que virar o braço. — Kagome começou a deixar a sala. — Mais uma coisa, e isso o Dr. Stewart não vai lhe dizer. Você ainda é virgem.

Inuyasha engasgou. Olhou para Kagome como se ela fosse um ser do outro mundo.

— Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que duvidar de minhas habilidades como médica ou como bruxa, Inuyasha Taisho.

OoOoOoOoO

O Dr. Stewart examinou-o minuciosamente e mandou-o fazer uma série completa de raios-X. Quando os exames ficaram prontos, disse que ele tinha uma concussão leve. Que sua virilha ficaria dolorida, mas que não era nada grave. E que a batida no ombro direito é que doeria mais. O médico apenas não dissera a Inuyasha que ele ainda era virgem...

Mas Kagome sabia. Como era possível explicar isso? Como ela podia saber de uma coisa que ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém?

Diabos!

Inuyasha sentiu sua intimidade invadida. Ficou embaraçado. Como se tivesse de se explicar e se defender com Kagome.

Feria seu orgulho o fato de ela saber que nunca tinha feito sexo. Ela ainda devia estar rindo. Mas, afinal, o que lhe importava o que ela pudesse estar pensando? Além do mais, não era como se tivesse escolhido ser um celibatário. Acontecia sempre um desastre quando tentava chegar perto de alguma mulher. Isso vinha acontecendo desde o tempo de escola, e agora ele começava a acreditar que continuaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Droga, talvez devesse seguir a vida religiosa.

Era como se tivesse sido amaldiçoado.

Amaldiçoado?

E se... Kagome sempre o detestara. Supondo que ela...

Não!

Suspirou e recostou-se ao travesseiro, antes de assinar os papéis que o Dr. Stewart lhe entregara.

— Diga-me uma coisa, doutor, o senhor acredita em maldições?

O Dr. Stewart sorriu.

— Sei que a deixou louca da vida, mas Kagome Higurashi nunca colocaria um feitiço em ninguém. Não machucaria nem uma mosca. Não dê ouvido a fofocas.

— É fácil para o senhor dizer isso. — Inuyasha falou. O que estava pensando era de fato uma bobagem porque ele não acreditava em bruxarias.

— Se alguém colocou uma maldição em você, não foi Kagome. Aposto meu último dólar nisso.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

— Está me dizendo que acredita nessa história de bruxa? O Dr. Stewart respirou fundo antes de responder. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado da cama e cruzou as pernas.

— Ontem, Kagome e eu estávamos sentados na sala de café. De repente, sem nenhuma razão, ela derrubou a xícara no chão — o médico contou. — Esparramou café por toda parte. Ela levantou-se e correu, como se a cadeira estivesse pegando fogo. Eu a segui e a vi parar diante da porta de um dos quartos... e um segundo depois o paciente lá dentro entrava em choque.

Inuyasha observou atentamente a expressão no rosto do médico.

— E o senhor perguntou a ela a razão da correria?

— Kagome me disse que tinha ouvido soar o alarme do monitor do paciente. Mas não havia nenhum alarme. Descobrimos mais tarde que uma das enfermeiras o deixara desligado. E essa não foi a primeira vez que alguma coisa desse tipo aconteceu — o Dr. Stewart acrescentou.

— Então, o senhor acredita em algum tipo de bruxaria.

— Vêm acontecendo coisas estranhas por aqui, isso eu posso lhe dizer.

O homem não parecia estar brincando. E Inuyasha começou a pensar sobre as coisas estranhas que vira Kagome fazer. Com o falcão, por exemplo.

— Então... se houver alguma maldição sobre mim...

— Ou mesmo se estiver com azar — o Dr. Stewart continuou —, Kagome é a pessoa certa com quem deve conversar. Tenho certeza disso.

— Claro, a não ser que ela me odeie. Ou tenha sido ela a me enfeitiçar. — A possibilidade não parecia tão absurda agora.

O Dr. Stewart riu e saiu do quarto.

Bem, Inuyasha pensou, não tinha nada a perder. Se não descobrisse logo a razão de o destino estar conspirando para mantê-lo longe de qualquer experiência sexual, ficaria louco. E a parte pior era que completara vinte e nove anos. Kagome já sabia que ele era virgem. Assim, talvez devesse tentar convencê-la a ajudá-lo.

Ou talvez apenas devesse furar os próprios olhos. Mas primeiro tinha de decidir o que seria menos desagradável.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome parou debaixo dos sinos de vento pendurados na varanda da casa. O lugar parecia uma geleira e os sininhos soavam sem parar.

Entrou bem depressa e encontrou tia Kirara entretida em lidar com duas velas cor-de-rosa com corações encravados em suas bases e pétalas de rosas à sua volta.

— Oh, desculpe — murmurou, diminuindo o passo. — Estou interrompendo um ritual?

— Não — Kirara disse bem depressa. Quase como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

— Ora, tia, isso parece um feitiço de amor. Não está tentando me arranjar algum príncipe que venha me roubar do gostoso convívio que tenho com as senhoras nesta casa, não é?

— Claro que não, querida! Ora, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Absolutamente não. — Ela pigarreou e fingiu estar ocupada com as velas.

Kagome teve um pressentimento. Algo lhe dizia que as tias estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Mas antes que pudesse fazer uma pergunta para tia Kirara, tia Kaede entrou pela porta dos fundos, trazendo no braço uma cesta cheia de ervas frescas e várias raízes.

— Oh, Kagome, você está em casa! — exclamou. — Kagura, ela está em casa.

Tia Kagura apareceu no topo da escada.

— Espere até ver o que lhe comprei hoje, Kagome! — Ela exibiu uma pequena caixa e desceu as escadas balançando o corpo inteiro. — Quando meus olhos deram com isto, vi que tinha de ser seu.

— Oh, espere para vê-lo! — Kaede exclamou largando as velas.

— Não vai querer tirá-lo — observou Kirara.

Definitivamente, as tias estavam agindo de maneira suspeita naquela noite. Kagome ficou alerta. Claro que ela amava as três com todas as células de seu corpo, e sabia que jamais sonhariam em fazer algo que a magoasse. Mas que havia alguma coisa, havia...

— Obrigada, tia Kagura. — Pegou a caixa e a abriu. — Oh, que lindo! — Tirou uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de pedra em forma de rosa, a runa do amor. — Mas, tia Kagura, por que esta pedra em particular?

— Algo me disse que deveria ser essa — Kagura justificou. — Pareceu-me a combinação perfeita, sabia? Bem, um daqueles meus impulsos consumistas.

— A senhora nunca se deixa levar por impulsos consumistas, tia Kagura. Por que não me contam logo o que está acontecendo?

Todas as tias menearam a cabeça em uma negativa, evitando, porém, que seus olhares se encontrassem. A desconfiança de Kagome aumentou.

— Conte-nos como foi o seu dia, queridinha.

— Oh, sim, faça isso! Encontrou alguém interessante hoje?

— Alguém novo?

Kagome fez um gesto negando, sabendo que as tias estavam querendo mudar de assunto. Decidiu deixar de lado suas suspeitas. Por ora.

— O único paciente novo não era de fato novo. Era aquele diabinho que costumava me atormentar quando eu era pequena. Agora é um diabo enorme, um porco machista.

— Ora, a quem está se referindo? — Kirara perguntou.

— Certamente não ao doce garoto Taisho! — Kaede exclamou, e Kagura lhe deu uma cotovelada.

— Como é que a senhora soube...

— Ora, pelas cartas, querida. Pelas cartas.

— Não sabia que no seu baralho havia uma carta com Inuyasha Taisho, tia Kaede. A não ser que esteja se referindo ao Bobo.

— Oh, querida — disse Kaede. — Então você viu mesmo o garoto Taisho hoje!

— Só o tempo suficiente para desejar que não o tivesse visto. Juro que nunca conheci um idiota maior em toda a minha vida. Imagine que ele exigiu um médico homem. Ora, como teve a coragem de...

— Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente embaraçado, Kagome — Kagura observou.

— Ou é tímido — Kirara sugeriu.

— Ou nervoso — Kaede acrescentou.

— Ou um idiota — declarou Kagome. — E se eu voltar a vê-lo, eu... O quê? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

— De que jeito, querida?

— Como se tivessem feito algo que vou odiar.

— Bem... bem, você vai nos entender, tínhamos a impressão de que...— Kaede começou.

— De que você e Inuyasha Taisho eram velhos amigos — Kirara concluiu pela irmã.

— Então, quando o pai dele nos telefonou para dizer que ouvira contar que você tinha voltado para a cidade, e para perguntar como você estava... — A voz de Kagura falseou.

— A senhora fez o quê?

Kagura engoliu em seco, ergueu o queixo e falou com firmeza:

— Eu o convidei para jantar.

OoOoOoOoO

Than Than Than Thaaan.. O que acontecerá no jantar? Kkkkk.. Espero meus amorecos que tenham curtido o cap! *-* Lembrando 5 reviews cap na hora!..

Babb-Chan

Oii amoree..! QUEE OOOTIIIIMOOOO! Que gostou da história, também acho que a autora escreve de uma maneira muito casual e gostosa de ler.. Ela dá detalhes mas não deixa maçante.. Espero que agore esse cap também! Agora o Inu sempre foi caidinho por ela!. Certeza mas para não dar o braço a torcer se fez de bonzão haha! Tenho farias histórias que adoro e estou ansiosa para postar ;) Não demorei neeh?! Miiil beijos querida e continue comiigo!

Cleiu

Alô queriida!.. Oii queriida, agora voltei mesmo!.. Logo postarei o ultipo cap de USURPADORA!.. Fico muito feliz de ter seu apoio no perfil das adaptações *-* Lembrando que essa fic não é minha..! Mas eu admiro muito a maneira que ela escreve! Siim, eu também tenho favoritismo, pela Kagome e Inuyasha, e acho que as fanfic, estão muito paradas..! Lembro que a 2 anos atrás quando eu era só leitora, todo dia tinha fic com cap novo para ler, e hoje está beem mais parado.. Você é como eu, gosta de quase TODOS os temas, contanto que no final os dois fiquem juntos hahaha! Miil beijos querida.. E continue comiigo!

Nane-chan3

Oii minha queriida!.. Que maravilha que gostou, espero que curta esse cap também.. Mil beijos e continue comigo

Guest

Oii queriida, que boom que gostou.. Seu nome "fantasia" é guest mesmo?Se não for, me passe para eu responder certinho..kkkkkkk.. Miil beijoos!


	3. Chapter 3

Oii meus AMORES! Como prometido aqui estou *-*.. Volteii rapidinhoo e com um novo cap.. Espero que gostem.. Miil beijos!

OoOoOoOoO

— Convidou Inuyasha e o pai dele, ela quer dizer — Kaede acrescentou bem depressa. — Você conhece o pai de Inuyasha, Inuno Taisho, um homem tão bondoso conosco... Sempre providencia as ervas que encomendamos, mesmo as desconhecidas e difíceis de serem encontradas, e nunca nos perguntou o que fazemos com elas.

— Ele se aposentou agora, sabia? Passou a cadeia de lojas para Inuyasha — Kirara foi dizendo.

— Cadeia de lojas? — Quando Kagome tinha deixado a cidade para estudar, eram apenas algumas drogarias pequenas.

— Agora ele possui uma cadeia de farmácias enormes, querida — Kagura esclareceu. — Inuyasha é quem as administra. O rapaz tem jeito para os negócios. E você não precisa se aborrecer por causa do jantar. Apenas pensamos que seria agradável...

— Quando?

— Ora, amanhã à noite, querida.

— Muito bem. Simplesmente não vou estar aqui. Farei um passeio e...

— Oh, não pode fazer isso — Kagura disse, sua voz soando dura e desaprovadora. — Isso seria uma indelicadeza enorme e não a criamos para ser uma pessoa rude.

Kagome colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos.

— Está bem. Sofrerei durante todo o jantar com esse idiota. Mas se esperam que eu me divirta, estão enganadas.

— Oh, querida, assim está melhor. E claro que vai se divertir. Tenho certeza de que Inuyasha se tornou um homem maravilhoso. — Kagura sorriu triunfante.

— Ninguém está nos melhores dias ao ir parar numa sala de emergência — Kirara observou bondosamente.

— Você pode se surpreender, querida. — Kaede sorriu, satisfeita.

— Eu me surpreenderei se ele tiver a coragem de aparecer aqui — Kagome retrucou, e então subiu ao seu quarto para se sentar e pensar em como sua vida tão certinha e agradável era perturbada agora pelo aparecimento de alguém desagradável como Inuyasha Taisho.

OoOoOoOoO

O lugar arrepiava seus cabelos. Primeiro, era velho e mais assustador do que se lembrava. A casa era de estilo gótico, com janelas altas e estreitas. Havia sido pintada recentemente, era verdade, e passado por alguns reparos. Mas o canteiro de mato que o pai lhe assegurara ser um jardim de ervas, ocupava metade do quintal, e um de flores ladeava um caminho. Também havia árvores e arbustos para manter o centro bem escondido. Era por isso que ninguém de fora podia ver o que existia naquela parte do terreno. Ele sempre ficava imaginando o que haveria nas profundezas daquele quintal. E ainda havia os sinos de vento enfileirados na varanda e que soavam sem parar. O lugar lhe dava calafrios, Inuyasha pensou. Ficou na expectativa de, a qualquer momento, ser atacado por uma revoada de morcegos.

Seu pai tinha sido acometido por uma misteriosa tosse, justamente na hora de sair para o jantar, e insistira que se tratava provavelmente de uma reação alérgica. Dissera que ele deveria ir representar a família, ou as três senhoras se sentiriam ofendidas, e só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer então.

Inuyasha não queria nem pensar em quais poderiam ser as conseqüências. Mesmo que não acreditasse em bruxarias, lembrou a si mesmo.

Tocou a campainha e imaginou que seria Kagome quem atenderia à porta. Mas quem a abriu foi uma senhora com cabelos grisalhos e olhos bem pretos, e o sorriso de Inuyasha morreu.

— Boa noite, Inuyasha. Você não deve se lembrar de mim. Sou Kagura. Por favor, entre.

— Boa noite, Inuyasha — disse outra voz, vinda de uma senhora baixinha e muito magra. Tinha os cabelos macios e brancos como algodão, e o rosto de uma avó, daquelas que preparam biscoitos para os netinhos. — Que bom ver você novamente, meu jovem. Sou Kirara, lembra-se de mim?

— E eu sou Kaede — falou uma outra, também baixa, mas rechonchuda como uma abóbora e com o cabelo da mesma cor do legume. Daquela senhora, ele se lembrava.

— Estou feliz em vê-las novamente — murmurou. — Lamento, mas meu pai não pôde vir. Ele disse que sentia muito perder este jantar. — Enquanto falava, olhava em volta. Havia muita coisa para ver. E o lugar tinha um cheiro delicioso, do qual ele logo localizou a fonte: incenso queimando em um pote que parecia oriental e muito antigo. E tinha velas por toda a parte. A maioria cor-de-rosa ou vermelha, ele notou, imaginando se as cores tinham algum significado especial. Soava uma música muito suave. Em cada janela se via um prisma de cristal suspenso, e em cada prateleira estavam alinhadas pedras, algumas pequenas, outras enormes. Uma pequena mesa estava junto à janela, e sobre ela repousava um caldeirão de ferro preto, e outros itens em volta, como velas, estatuetas de figuras místicas, copos de vinho e um espelho de mão ornamentado com prata.

— E o que impediu seu pai de vir, Inuyasha? — perguntou a mais alta das senhoras, Kagura, ele pensou.

— Creio que foi uma reação alérgica ou algo assim — ele respondeu, ainda distraído, procurando localizar Kagome, e imaginando por que estaria fazendo isso. Nem gostava da moça. Inclusive nem de seu tipo. Preferia loiras de olhos azuis e bustos maiores que os cérebros. Não morenas com cabelo da cor das penas de um corvo. E ainda com dons de bruxa.

Viu outra mesa onde estava um elaborado baralho e uma bola de cristal no centro. Sentiu um arrepio na base do pescoço.

— Oh, seu pai adoeceu? — Kirara pareceu preocupada.

— Sim, mas se trata de alergia. Nada sério. Ele... — A voz de Inuyasha tremeu. Kagome apareceu no topo das escadas, e ele ficou estático. Ela era... ela era linda. Não parecia mais a médica do hospital com aquele avental branco e o cabelo preso para trás.

Ela foi descendo as escadas. Trajava um vestido preto com mangas até os punhos, e que destacava os seios e cada uma das curvas de seu corpo. O cabelo era comprido, muito comprido, e brilhava à luz das velas como se fosse mágico. E seus olhos pareciam mais amendoados e negros que pedra de ônix.

Por que ela teria se dado ao trabalho de se arrumar daquele jeito? Será que Kouga Wolf viria logo mais?

Por sua vez, Kagome sentia raiva de si mesma. Por que escolhera aquele vestido preto tão chamativo se era Inuyasha Taisho o convidado? Por quê? Pelo amor de Deus, por que caprichara no traje para se apresentar a um homem que nem queria ver pela frente?

Talvez para puni-lo, pensou. Para mostrar àquele idiota o que ele estava perdendo por considerá-la estranha demais, inteligente demais, jovem demais para o gosto dele. Para que lamentasse ter pedido outro médico no hospital. E por havê-la torturado durante toda a infância.

Tudo isso, porém, não significava mais nada para ela, não é? Já tinha se esquecido das zombarias sofridas naquele tempo, pelo menos era do que tentava se convencer. Mas isso era uma mentira. Tinha se apaixonado pelo garoto Taisho quando criança, e ele retribuíra o sentimento com caçoadas. Bem, agora ele poderia ver bem no que se transformara a menina do passado.

E, se era isso o que queria, estava sendo bem-sucedida, porque Inuyasha não tirava os olhos dela.

— Kagome — ele disse em um fio de voz.

— Como vai, Inuyasha? Como está o seu ombro?

— Dolorido demais. Mas todo o resto parece estar bem.

— Quem poderia ter adivinhado isso? — ela perguntou docemente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Você podia. E o fez, e eu fui um idiota. Reconheço isso, está bem?

Kagome se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras.

— Esse é um pedido de desculpas?

— Talvez — ele admitiu, atravessando a sala e se aproximando dela. — Mas não vamos nos esquecer de que eu não era a única pessoa agressiva naquele pronto-socorro.

— Então, está esperando que eu peça desculpas?

Inuyasha abaixou o olhar, depois a encarou de novo.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Kagome. Esse vestido que está usando é desculpa suficiente para mim. E se dissermos que estamos empatados?

Ela empalideceu.

— Não estou usando este vestido como pedido de desculpas. Eu o uso porque estou velha demais para mostrar a língua para você. Mas você é ainda muito burro para entender a mensagem.

— A única mensagem que estou recebendo querida, é: "Venha e me toque".

— Pois se enganou querido, porque significa: "isto aqui não é para você".

— E por acaso eu disse que queria?

— Suas calças mostram isso claramente. — Olhou para a parte do corpo de Inuyasha que parecia bem aumentada, pressionando o zíper. — Mas você tem razão. Tudo parece estar como sempre.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer uma observação agressiva, Kagome olhou admirada para as três tias vestidas com seus casacos, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Aonde vocês pensam que vão? — perguntou, tentando não se mostrar desesperada.

— Vamos ver Inuno Taisho, querida — Kagura anunciou calmamente.

— O pai de Inuyasha está doente. E o mínimo que podemos fazer.

— Sim. Eu tenho os melhores remédios para alergias — Kirara acrescentou, exibindo o saco com as ervas.

— Mas... mas... tia Kirara, o homem tem sua própria farmácia!

Kirara colocou a mão na boca, escondendo o riso.

— Você está brincando, Kagome. Como se uma farmácia pudesse ser comparada com remédios de bruxas.

Kagome balançou a cabeça em desespero.

— Mas então... e o jantar?

— Seja uma boa anfitriã esta noite, querida! — Kagura exclamou. — É seu dever. Faça com que o nosso convidado se sinta bem, e não nos embarace.

— Tudo está pronto, Kagome— Kaede observou. — Apenas pegue as travessas e sirva o jantar.

— E divirtam-se! — A voz de Kirara soou animadíssima.

— Bem... — Kagome colocou as mãos nos quadris. Olhou para a porta por onde as tias tinham sumido, e depois se voltou para Inuyasha. — Detesto dizer isso, mas acho que estamos sendo... manipulados para ficarmos sozinhos.

— De fato, estranhei a tosse de meu pai. Parecia meio forçada. Ele deve ter combinado isso com as suas tias.

Kagome fitou-o, estreitando os olhos.

— E essa idéia foi sua?

— Gosto de mulheres loiras de olhos azuis. Mortícia Addams nunca me atraiu.

Ela olhou para a parte das calças de Inuyasha que exibia bem a excitação dele.

— Oh, posso ver isso...

— Por que não vai montar em sua vassoura?

— Não montamos em vassouras, seu idiota.

— Bem, não precisa me dizer o uso que faz das vassouras. Não acho que o meu coração aguentaria.

— Acho que o seu zíper é que não vai aguentar.

Inuyasha suspirou e abaixou o olhar.

— Droga, Kagome, nem posso acreditar que vim aqui pensando em lhe pedir ajuda. Você está sempre na defensiva e se ofende por qualquer coisa.

— Você cresceu me considerando um tipo de maluca satânica e acha que estou na defensiva. — De repente, ela ficou alerta. — Você veio aqui pedir a minha ajuda?

— Nunca achei que você era maluca ou satânica.

— Eu nem acredito no diabo — Kagome disse.

— Ah, estou aliviado. Começava a achar que você me julgava o próprio demônio.

— O modo como você me provocava... — ela começou. — Pensei que era tão supersticioso quanto...

— Eu era um menino. E meninos são idiotas às vezes. Diabos, Kagome, eu provocava todos os meus amigos. — Ele se sentia meio confuso. — Creio que exagerei com você. E lá no hospital, ainda piorei as coisas. Você ainda está com raiva de mim.

— Chega dessa conversa. Quer comer ou o quê?

— Quero falar uma coisa para você.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Kagome percebeu que havia sinceridade no de Inuyasha.

— Penso que... Eu poderia... — Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. — Isto vai soar insano.

— É alguma coisa física? O que pensa que tem Inuyasha? — O lado médico dela entrou em alerta, notando que ele estava com boa aparência, mas, mesmo assim... quem sabe...

— Bem, Kagome, é físico, mas não dó jeito que está pensando. Creio que alguma maldição paira sobre a minha cabeça. Isso parece loucura?

Ela deu um passo para trás, olhando-o com atenção total.

— Uma maldição. Pensei que não acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa.

— Não acredito. E você?

— Claro que sim.

— E... você...por acaso... me amaldiçoou?

— Eu fiz o quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Está me perguntando se fiz algum feitiço contra você?

Inuyasha assentiu.

Ela fechou os olhos para esconder a dor que sentia. Inesperadamente, sem sentido, mas real.

— Eu sempre pensei... — Mordendo o lábio, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou de costas para ele.

— Kagome? — Tocou-a no ombro, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. — Você sempre pensou... o quê?

— Que você era o único que não tinha medo de mim, Inuyasha. O único que não parecia pensar que eu era uma bruxa, um monstro. Agora vejo que estava enganada.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar que havia um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dela. Aproximou-se mais, como se querendo comprovar que não estava enganado.

— Pois fique sabendo, Inuyasha, que eu arrancaria a minha mão antes de prejudicar alguém. Não mato nem aranhas, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele pareceu envergonhado, mas não se desculpou.

— Diabos, se você conhecesse uma bruxa que sempre o detestou, e andasse com a minha falta de sorte há um bom tempo, provavelmente pensaria que...

— Pensaria em pedir ajuda — ela disse. Caminhou até a sala de jantar e sentou-se à mesinha onde estava a bola de cristal e o baralho de cartas. — Então, o que o faz pensar que está amaldiçoado? Talvez as coisas que acontecem com você sejam para beneficiá-lo, não pensou nisso? Muitas pessoas pensam que estão com azar... perdem aviões e encontros ou seus carros quebram... quando, na verdade, os atrasos protegeram suas vidas de desastres.

— Bem, esses meus atrasos não estão me salvando de nada a não ser... do prazer.

— Verdade? — Kagome o olhou, curiosa. — Então, realmente pensa que está amaldiçoado?

Inuyasha se aproximou dela, mas não se sentou.

— A evidência parece atestar isso.

— Que evidência?

Ele suspirou profundamente e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Eu nunca fiz sexo com ninguém em toda a minha vida. Não pela falta de vontade, mas porque sempre que tento, o mundo parece vir abaixo. Você pode dar um jeito de essa maldição acabar?

Kagome mordeu o lábio. Rangeu os dentes. Segurou a respiração. Nada ajudou. Caiu numa incontrolável risada. E lamentou no mesmo instante quando viu o rosto de Inuyasha tomado pela raiva. Ele se voltou e saiu da casa batendo a porta sem olhar para trás.

A risada de Kagome foi parando, e ela então tomou consciência do que fizera.

— Meu Deus — murmurou. — Ele estava falando sério. — Levantou-se e correu, chamando-o, mas Inuyasha já havia batido a porta do carro e ligado o motor.

Pensou em usar de mágica para impedi-lo de ir embora, a fim de que pudesse se desculpar. Porém, uma bruxa não devia manipular os outros. E também não devia magoar ninguém. E tinha a sensação de que acabara de fazer isso.

OoOoOoOoO

— Kagome Rose Higurashi, o que você fez? — Kagura estava muito aborrecida, parada diante da sobrinha com as mãos nos quadris.

— Não tive a intenção. — Ela tentou se justificar, sentindo-se uma menina de seis anos de idade. — Inuyasha estava tão insolente... Fiquei com raiva, e então ele me disse uma coisa e eu pensei... bem, eu não pensei, mas eu... ri dele. — Respirou fundo, não sabendo o que fazer diante do olhar chocado das tias. — Sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas aconteceu. Quando percebi que ele estava pedindo ajuda de verdade, e não por caçoada, já era tarde. Ele ficou furioso e foi embora como uma criança malcriada.

— E você não pode culpá-lo, não é? — Kagura observou.

— Oh, Kagome, sabe como os homens se ofendem facilmente, não é? Não devia ter rido do pobre rapaz. — Kaede torcia as mãos como se aquela fosse uma situação terrível.

— Não fiquem desse jeito. Nunca gostei de Inuyasha, e ele jamais gostou de mim, assim provavelmente jamais nos veremos de novo e...

— Lamento muito se isso acontecer, querida! — Kirara exclamou e olhou com tristeza para as irmãs. — Creio que chegou a hora de contarmos a ela.

— Eu sabia que estavam me escondendo alguma coisa!

A delicada Kirara encarou a sobrinha, enquanto as outras balançavam as mãos para que ficasse calada.

— Querida, as bruxas da nossa família têm um segredo, algo que herdamos de nossos pais. A razão é que a nossa mágica é muito mais forte do que a das outras praticantes desta arte.

Kagura e Kaede pararam de gesticular e ficaram paradas, surpresas, sem entender o que Kirara pretendia dizer.

— Pensei... — Kagome olhou em volta, confusa. — Pensei que era algo que viesse no nosso sangue. O poder dos nossos ancestrais, ou coisa assim.

— Não, querida. Há mais do que isso. É um segredo que você não pode nunca revelar a ninguém, a menos que se torne absolutamente necessário. Jamais contaria a você, a não ser talvez em meu leito de morte. Mas agora você deve saber.

Kagome esperou ansiosa pela revelação.

— Toda mulher da família Higurashi está destinada a perder os seus poderes, o seu dom e a sua mágica no dia em que completar vinte e sete anos.

Kagome deu um passo para trás como se a tia a tivesse esbofeteado. Ela faria vinte e sete anos em menos de vinte e quatro horas. À meia-noite do Dia das Bruxas! Isso seria no dia seguinte!

— Não!

— Oh, sim. Lamento, mas é a verdade.

— Meu... meu poder de cura!

— Você poderá continuar praticando a medicina, querida, mas...

— Não, isso não pode acontecer, tia Kirara, por favor! — O pânico disparara seu coração. Não podia perder o dom da cura. E se fosse atender alguma criança doente, como aquela que estava com uma ruptura no baço que nenhum médico diagnosticara corretamente. A criança teria morrido se ela não tivesse o dom de adivinhar o que estava acontecendo de errado. — O que posso fazer? — Agarrou a tia pelos ombros e esperou a resposta. — Deve haver alguma coisa. As senhoras ainda têm os seus dons! — exclamou, olhando para as outras duas tias.

Kagura e Kaede não deram resposta alguma, e indicaram que seria Kirara a esclarecer o que faltava. .

— Sim, minha criança. Há um modo de mantermos a nossa mágica. Mas eu temo que você não vá aprová-lo.

— Não me importo! Farei qualquer coisa. Basta me dizer.

Kirara pigarreou.

— Você precisa... ter relações... com um homem antes do seu vigésimo sétimo aniversário, querida. E... o... o homem tem de ser... puro.

— Puro?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, o homem tem de ser virgem! — Kagura exclamou impaciente. — Agora está entendendo por que estamos tão aborrecidas com você por ter levado Inuyasha a sair desta casa do jeito que saiu?

Kagome balançou a cabeça, como se o movimento colocasse os pensamentos no lugar.

— Isso não faz sentido. Estão brincando comigo, não é? Tudo é tão bizarro!

— Não estamos brincando, querida — Kirara negou gentilmente. — Assim, sugiro que comece a pensar em como fazer as pazes com o rapaz. E quanto antes, melhor.

A realidade do que Kagome acabara de ouvir finalmente a atingiu. As tias estavam lhe dizendo que tinha duas opções: perder os poderes ou dormir com Inuyasha Taisho.

— Esperem — ela disse. — Deve haver outros homens nesta cidade que ainda são virgens.

— Claro, querida. Em cursos de segundo-grau, quem sabe, mas você seria presa por seduzir um menor de idade.

— Tia Kagura! Não pretendo... Oh, o que vou fazer? Deve haver outro homem virgem! Qualquer um, menos Inuyasha.

— Mesmo no nosso tempo, tivemos problemas em achar homens virgens, querida — Kagura explicou.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Foram vocês que jogaram uma praga em cima de Inuyasha, não é?

— Só interferimos um pouco. Foi um feitiço leve. Apenas uma espionagem na bola de cristal...

— Tia Kagura, ele foi atingido pelo próprio carro! Eu não chamaria isso de feitiço leve.

— Aquilo foi um acidente. Não pretendíamos ferir o rapaz... bem, não deliberadamente.

Kagome pressionou os dedos nas têmporas e fechou os olhos.

— Vou para o meu quarto. Preciso meditar.

— Kirara, isso foi engenhoso! — Kagura abraçou a irmã. — Como teve essa idéia brilhante?

— Bem, Kagome ia arruinar tudo. Não podíamos deixar isso acontecer, podíamos?

Kaede fez que não.

— Mas no fundo foi uma maldade. E de onde você tirou esse prazo? O dia do aniversário dela?

— Se não nos apressarmos, aquele rapaz vai acabar se matando ao tentar se livrar de nosso feitiço para... vocês sabem.

— O Dia das Bruxas veio a calhar — Kagura concluiu. — Vai dar tudo certo. Kagome não vai querer se arriscar a perder o dom de cura. Sua idéia foi brilhante, Kirara.

— Mas pobre Kagome. Não será fácil para ela. E odeio ter de mentir desse jeito.

— Nós diremos a verdade mais tarde. Kagome vai entender e não se importará, assim que se apaixonar por Inuyasha.

Kaede pegou seu baralho de taro e escolheu uma só carta.

— Dois de Espadas. Vocês estão se esquecendo. Nossos poderes nos dizem que Inuyasha será o pai da filhinha de Kagome. Mas não dizem que eles se apaixonarão. Há uma grande chance de que isso nunca venha a acontecer.

— Não vão se apaixonar? — Kirara perguntou, arrasada.

— Terão um filho e não ficarão juntos? — Kagura lamentou.

— É possível.

Kagura apertou as mãos e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Oh, meu Deus! Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça!

**OoOoOoOoO**

O que acharam?!.. O Inu todo TARADOOO!.. kkkk.. EU RII MUUIITOO! Kkkkkkkkk.. ENFIM.. Mesmo esquema tah?!.. 5 reviews novo cap na hora!.. Miil beijos meus amores.. Continuem comigo ;) Algumas reviews estão demorando para chegar!.. Se eu não respondi alguem.. Assim que eu ler.. Respondo.. mil beijoos

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Babb-Chan**

Oii queriidaa.. *-*.. MEEOOO sua animação é muito contagiante meninaa meninaa..! EU SEI.. Tipo é tão obvio q eles se amam sabe?!.. Mas vc viu agora menina?.. ELE TODO TARADÃO kkkkkkk.. Eu rii demaaiiis!.. KiKynojo não aparece mais!.. Kagome é uma fofa, mas esta exagerando na maldade.. quer dizer.. TA NADA.. MULHERES MÁS SEMPREE! .. Ele no será virgem por muito tempo.. Aguarde!.. E já aviso!.. Vai ser meio bizarro até kkkk..!.. Mas não vulgar! Não demorei neh?!.. Enfiim amore.. Miil beiijoos e continue comiigo!

**Jekac**

Oii queriida!.. Seja bem vinda, que ótimo que gostou da fic.. Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo! Miil beijoos

**Pri**

Eu, li, curti, e fiquei feliz por ter me deixado uma review.. E porte gostado a história! Miil beijoos ;)

**Cleiu **

Alô queriida! ELE SERÁ DELA.. SÓ DELAA!.. hahahaha.. Siim vc viu?.. O Inu querendo bancar o pegador..kkk.. Usurpadora, chega essa semana.. Guenta firmee! Haha.. Muuiito obrigada pelos elogios querida, é ótimo saber que gosta da maneira que escrevo.. E que vai ler minhas adaptações! Miil beijos querida.. E continue comiigo!

**Steh Taisho**

Oii querida!.. Que ótimo qu gostou da história!.. Espero que curta esse epi também!.. Miil beijoos

**Kallyne Higurashi**

Oii queriiidaaaaa! *-* SERIOO QUE GOSTOOOU?! FIICOO MUUIITOO FELIIZ! Por estar sendo aprovada em minhas escolhaas! hahaa! Não demoreii olhaa!.. Novoo cap aii.. prontiinho para você! hahaa.. Miil beijoos lindissiima!

**Neherenia**

Oii queriidaa!.. SIIM eu tambem.. dei muuiitas risadas com essa história fico muuiitoo feliiz que tenha gostado viiu?!.. Miil beiijoos amoree.. e continue comiigo!

**Leitora01**

Oii queriidaa! Que ótimo que está gostando viiuh?!.. Tambem adoro essa história.. Miil beijos querida e continue comigo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oiii meus amores! *-* Esperam que gostem desse cap..! Voltei rapidinho neh?! Haha..! Miil beijos** **Amorecos..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome não dormiu a noite toda. Não conseguiu nem mesmo ficar deitada na cama. Muitos cenários passavam por sua cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, pois era absurdo demais. As tias deviam estar mentindo. Mas por quê? Eram excêntricas, sim. Mas isso...

Talvez estivessem tentando fazer com que ela se interessasse pelo homem que consideravam o marido ideal. Um homem perfeito para a sobrinha.

Perfeito para ela? Inuyasha Taisho?

Grunhiu em desespero.

Mas... e se não fosse isso? E se ela realmente fosse perder todo seu poder de cura?

Fechando os olhos, compreendeu que não podia se arriscar. Até mesmo dormir com Inuyasha seria melhor que perder seu dom. E, além do mais, seria apenas uma vez. Certo? Apenas uma noite com Inuyasha, e ela podia relaxar. Sorriu então. Uma noite com Inuyasha. Talvez se embebedasse antes...

Por um momento, imaginou-o tentando se livrar da virgindade todos aqueles anos, com as tias constantemente interferindo. O pensamento a fez sorrir, e então caiu na gargalhada. Pobre Inuyasha. Não era de surpreender que ele pensasse estar amaldiçoado.

Mas aquilo não era divertido, e a risada se tornou amarga. Ela não tinha escolha. Teria de se aproximar dele e... seduzi-lo. Oh, Deus, se descobrisse que isso era uma mentira, estrangularia as tias.

Mas considerando a possibilidade de que fosse verdade...

Como conquistaria Inuyasha? Ora, usando seus poderes de bruxa, naturalmente. Podia fazer isso.

A não ser que ele não quisesse fazer sexo com ela de modo algum.

Inuyasha, vinte e nove anos, e ainda virgem. Frustrado a ponto de vir lhe pedir ajuda. Misericórdia, ele estava mais do que disposto a dormir com qualquer mulher.

OoOoOoOoO

Era o Dia das Bruxas, e Inuyasha decidiu tirar o dia de folga. Merecia um descanso depois da humilhação que passara na noite anterior. Sem mencionar que seu ombro ainda doía. O resto do corpo estava bem. Não que isso importasse. As partes que estavam melhor eram as que provavelmente nunca usaria.

Gostaria de estrangular Kagome Higurashi. Era uma mulher fria e malvada como uma cobra.

Ia preparar seu desjejum quando a campainha do apartamento tocou. Achou que talvez fosse o pai, mas, quando abriu a porta, viu-se diante de Kagome.

Os olhos negros exibiam uma expressão de incerteza e os cabelos acetinados emolduravam-lhe o rosto.

Inuyasha começou a fechar a porta.

— Espere! Trouxe uma oferta de paz. — Ela exibiu uma enorme caixa, e ele sentiu o cheiro de rosquinhas frescas. Com recheio de amora, se não se enganava. Seus favoritos. Tentou se lembrar se alguma vez dera essa informação a Kagome. Bobagem, ela devia ter lido sua mente.

Diabos, não! Se pudesse ler a mente dele, não estaria ali sem um guarda-costas. Abriu a porta de novo.

— Do que se trata Kagome? O que veio fazer aqui?

Vendo que ele usava apenas a cueca, ela recuou.

— Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia.

Inuyasha a pegou pelo braço, sem ter certeza de por que fazia isso, e ela pareceu um pouco alarmada.

— Entre, Kagome. Não precisa se preocupar porque, se eu tiver a mínima idéia de tentar alguma coisa com você, com certeza meu apartamento vai pegar fogo. Você está perfeitamente segura na minha companhia.

Ela abaixou o olhar rapidamente. Um olhar de culpa. Por que seria? Suspirou, resignada, antes de entrar. Inuyasha fechou a porta.

— Tem café fresco na cozinha — ele disse ao vê-la novamente com os olhos baixos. — Suponho que devo me vestir. Você com certeza não veio aqui para me ver nu.

Quando ia se virar, Kagome resmungou alguma coisa.

— O que foi?

— Nada — ela disse. — Pode ir. Vá se vestir.

Havia algo de diferente em Kagome, e ele queria saber o que era. Além do fato de parecer nervosa e menos hostil do que de hábito. E então descobriu do que se tratava. Ela estava usando maquiagem. Era leve, mas os olhos estavam mais delineados. O perfume exótico se misturava com o aroma do café e das rosquinhas. Usava uma saia preta bem curta e uma blusa combinando. Ele podia ver o sutiã escuro por baixo do tecido. As meias de seda também eram pretas. E os sapatos, abertos na frente, revelavam suas unhas. Isso sem contar os saltos altíssimos.

O que ela fora fazer ali, vestida daquele jeito?

Inuyasha deu um passo em sua direção. A fantasia de estrangulá-la dava lugar a algumas outras, bem mais agradáveis.

— Pensei que ia se vestir — ela murmurou.

Ele parou as fantasias destruídas. Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Aquilo não aconteceria nunca. E, por mais que desejasse fazer sexo com alguém, certamente não queria que fosse com ela. Sacudiu a cabeça e foi se vestir.

Quando voltou, encontrou-a sentada à mesa da cozinha, diante da caixa de rosquinhas que permanecia fechada. Serviu-se de café e sentou-se diante dela.

— Você não fez a barba — ela disse, encarando-o.

— Não pensei que fosse necessário. Nunca me barbeio nos meus dias de folga.

— Oh.

Droga. Algumas mulheres achavam atraente aquela aparência. Ou... ao menos pensava que fosse assim. Kagome parecia apenas nervosa.

— Então, vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui vestida desse jeito ou deverei adivinhar a razão?

— O que há de errado com o jeito de me vestir? — perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Nada.

— Então por que...

— O que está fazendo na minha cozinha, Kagome?

Ela umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo.

— Queria pedir desculpas. Pelo que fiz a noite passada.

Kagome estava pedindo desculpas? Para ele?

— Não devia ter rido de você. Eu apenas... Não percebi que estava falando sério. Você vive me provocando. Assim, pensei que estivesse brincando e esperando pela minha resposta para caçoar mais ainda.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Apenas ficou parado ali, observando-a, esperando-a prosseguir.

— Eu não estava rindo de você, Inuyasha. Estava rindo com você. Pensei que estivesse fazendo uma piada sobre a tal maldição. Pensei que tivesse sido celibatário todo esse tempo por qualquer outra razão. Isto é, olhe para você. Qualquer mulher iria querer...

Inuyasha sorriu. Então ela o achava atraente sem se barbear.

— Não é esse o meu problema. — Ele tomou um grande gole de café, e então abaixou a xícara. — As mulheres querem ir para a cama comigo. Mas alguma coisa sempre acontece. Como no último episódio com... bem, não me lembro do nome dela. — Parou de falar. — Por que diabos estou discutindo isso com você?

— Porque posso ajudá-lo. — Ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma rosquinha, apesar de não ter vontade alguma de comê-la.

— Duvido. — Observou-a com atenção. — Nem sei por que me passou pela cabeça lhe pedir ajuda. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não acredito nessa bobagem de mágica.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. Parecia prestes a dar uma resposta agressiva. Porém, respirou fundo e fechou a boca, conseguindo se controlar.

— Por que, pelo menos, não me deixa tentar?

Inuyasha recostou-se à cadeira. Aquilo estava se tornando interessante. Desde quando ela tinha perdido uma oportunidade de repreendê-lo?

— A mulher que estava com você... e de quem nem se lembra o nome...

— O que tem ela? — Inuyasha pegou de novo a xícara de café e tomou um gole.

— Com todas as mulheres foi assim? Mulheres que você mal conhecia, com quem apenas queria dormir?

— Bem, de fato, sim.

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Então, talvez esse seja o problema. Talvez inconscientemente você esteja sabotando a si mesmo porque não quer de fato dormir com uma estranha.

— Ora, ora, está parecendo mais uma psiquiatra do que uma bruxa.

Mais uma vez Kagome evitou uma resposta agressiva.

— Talvez fosse melhor se a sua primeira vez fosse com alguém... conhecido. Alguém... que você conhecesse há bastante tempo.

— Certo. Quem, por exemplo? — Inuyasha tomou um grande gole de café. Amargo e forte, como ele gostava.

— Eu.

Ele cuspiu o café, que atingiu a mesa, as rosquinhas e a parte da frente da blusa sexy que ela usava. A xícara caiu no chão, e ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, engasgando. Kagome se levantou e procurou bater em suas costas.

Quando ele conseguiu se refazer e, por fim, se sentou, ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a. Ela devia estar brincando.

Kagome lhe devolveu um olhar sério.

— Você não está brincando, está?

— Eu... eu estava tentando ajudar. Se parece tão absurdo para você, então esqueça. — Virou-se e se dirigiu à porta.

Inuyasha se levantou rapidamente.

— Espere um minuto! — Aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

Quando ela o encarou, prosseguiu:

— Você me pegou de surpresa, só isso. Se estiver disposta... Eu seria louco se recusasse.

Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome enrijeceu o corpo e endireitou as costas. Ela mais parecia Joana d'Arc indo para a fogueira.

— Então está bem.

— Está bem?

Assentindo, ela levou os dedos aos botões da blusa, abrindo o primeiro, depois o segundo.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Inuyasha fitou-a, sentindo como se ela tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nele.

— Posso notar que você mal pode esperar por isso.

— Não fique aí tendo ideias, Inuyasha. Isso não é nada pessoal. — Abriu outro botão. Tirou a blusa e ficou apenas com o sutiã e a saia curtinha, parecendo à mulher das fantasias eróticas de qualquer homem.

— Então você não me deseja realmente — ele disse.

— Claro que não.

— Está fazendo isso apenas como um favor.

— Naturalmente. — Abriu o zíper da saia e a retirou. As meias pretas estavam presas por ligas, e a calcinha era vermelha. O ventre era macio, e os seios, arredondados e firmes sob o sutiã. Engoliu em seco. Ela viera ali apenas para ir para a cama com ele, e aquilo o deixava extremamente nervoso.

— E o que você ganha com isso?

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Nada que precise saber. Vai ficar aí parado ou se despir?

Boa pergunta. Inuyasha não tinha certeza de querer uma mulher que não o desejava. Mas... e se ela o desejasse?

— Venha aqui, Kagome.

Notou um sinal de alarme nos olhos dela, seguido de resignação e resolução estoicas. Ela se aproximou lentamente, como a virgem de um vilarejo caminhando até a cratera do vulcão.

Passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para junto de seu corpo. Ela estava quente, tremendo ligeiramente. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, ela ofegou e tentou recuar.

— Ora, vamos, Kagome. Se tem medo até de me beijar, como espera fazer qualquer outra coisa?

— Não... n-não estou com medo.

— Não? Então prove. Beije-me como se quisesse fazer isso. Mesmo que finja estar gostando. — Sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, beijou-a de novo.

A reação de Kagome foi lenta. Os lábios foram relaxando e se entreabriram, e os braços o envolveram. Inuyasha tocou-a com a língua, traçando a forma dos lábios com delicadeza, experimentando a boca macia, fazendo-a estremecer. Uma doce reação de prazer, que o afetou.

Puxou-a mais para junto de si, intensificando o beijo. E, para sua surpresa, Kagome começou a corresponder, acariciando seus cabelos, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, recebendo-o completamente em sua boca, explorando-o também com a língua.

Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça e a fitou.

— Você me deseja. Sempre me desejou.

— Só nos seus sonhos — Kagome sussurrou em um tom sensual.

Ele deixou os braços caírem e se afastou.

— Mentirosa.

— Eu... — Seguiu-o com os olhos ao vê-lo recolher sua roupa do chão e estendê-la para ela.

— O que...

— Vista-se, Kagome. Não aceito sexo por piedade. Então, se é isso, pode esquecer. — Ele sabia muito bem que não era. Porém, não iria para a cama com ela, a não ser que ela reconhecesse aquilo.

— Mas...

— Nada de mas. Sei que me deseja. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, saberia disso também. Assim, por que não volta quando estiver preparada para admitir isso, e então veremos?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, que brilhavam com raiva e talvez com um pouco da humilhação que ele sentira na noite anterior quando ela rira dele. Bom.

— Seu arrogante, egocêntrico e estúpido!

— Sim, sim.

Ela agarrou a blusa com movimentos raivosos e a saia do mesmo jeito.

— Vai se arrepender disso, Inuyasha Taisho!

Com essas palavras, deixou o apartamento como um furacão.

— Diabos, Kagome! — ele sussurrou depois que ela saiu. — Eu já me arrependi. — Quando poderia imaginar que a desejava tanto..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E ENTÃO?!.. HÃ?!.. O que acharam do cap?.. Eu particularmente, admitiria ser a Nany People se isso fizesse o Inu continuar.. hahaha!.. Aii essas mocinhas teimosas!.. O Inu a quer genteee!.. Proximo cap.. HOT HOT HOT!.. Messssmooo esqueminhaa amores! 5 Reviews cap na HORA!.. Miil beijoos meus amorecos!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pri**

Aiiin, vc viiuh?.. Quase desencalharam menina.. QUASE..! Mas vc viuh que horror?.. 29 anos VIRGEM..kkk.. QUE DÓ QUE DÓ! Kkkk.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap!.. Miil beijinhos!

**Neherenia**

Kagome é má neh?!.. Mas vc viu ela TENTOU agora!.. Pelo menos! Eu me senti humilhada no lugar dela.. Maas, eu no lugar dela.. qnd ele disse.. vc me deseja?!.. EU GRITAVAA.. SIIIM HOMEM CALA A BOCAAA! Kkkkkkkkkk.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. Miil beijos!

**Brbara Souza**

Oii lindíssima.. Beem vinda!.. Siim essa autora é o máximo!.. Tenho ótimas histórias dela!.. Miil beijos

**Babb-chan**

Oiii amiigaaa! Que ótimo que gostou! HAHA!.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm..! Eu o adorei, pois sou tão leitora quanto vc! Haha! O Inu taradissiimooo!.. Maas venhamos e convenhamos.. Não sei sua idade e talz.. Mas eu e minhas amigas aqui de Mogi, brincamos que depois de muito tempo sem.. As pessoas arranham as paredes.. hahaha!.. IMAGINE 29 ANOS! Kagome além de malvada.. Ela é teimosa.. OOH MUIÉ burra.. No meio do beijoo, eu concordava com tudo..kkkkk.. Proximo cap.. HOT menina menina! Miil beiijooos e continue comiigo amoree!

**Patyzinha**

Oiii minhaa queriidaa.. Meeoo eu fiz confusão com nomes neh?!.. Você é a patrícia.. E sua irmã é a?.. Só para eu me situar haha.. Enfiim lembrando que essa fic é adaptação tah!.. Só posso ser elogiada, pela escolha e olhe lá haahah! FORÇA TIAS (quero uma dessas pra mim #encalhada) .. Espero que tenha gostavo viiuh!.. Miil beijos e continue comiigo!

**Cleiu**

AlÔ queriidaa! Espero que também tenha gostado desse cap.. Fui rápida neh?! Proximo cap menina menina.. que menina maiis meninaa.. Vaii ser HOT! Kkkkk.. Tia más, que eu amei e quero pelo menos 1 para mim ! Eles se amam, eles se querem.. haha!.. Eles são teimosos.. Mas logo passa ;) haha.. Amore mil beijoos e continue comiigoo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Oiii meus amores!.. ADOREIII AS REVIEWS SUAS LINDAAS! Esse cap é Hot!.. Portanto quem não gosta de hentai é só pular ok?! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Tinha sido humilhada... descartada... Por Inuyasha Taisho! Não que fosse uma virgem ingênua. Já estivera com homens antes. Na escola, na faculdade. Não muitos, mas o suficiente para não se assustar com o ato sexual.

Assim, por que um simples beijo do homem a quem detestara toda a sua vida fazia com que se sentisse descontrolada? Por que sentia que ele estivesse lhe dando mais prazer com um simples beijo do que os outros homens com quem havia feito o ato completo? Por que ele se recusara a fazer sexo com ela?

Havia agido como uma tola, e gostaria de dar um chute em si mesma por isso. Desceu do carro e caminhou para sua casa. O problema era que o pior ainda estava para acontecer. Tinha de fazê-lo mudar de idéia antes que o dia terminasse. Porque já era Dia das Bruxas. À meia-noite, ela faria vinte e sete anos. Não havia como esquecer essa realidade.

Tinha de dormir com Inuyasha.

Mas se isso significasse admitir para o cretino que aquela não seria uma experiência revoltante, então nunca aconteceria. Morreria antes de reconhecer tal coisa.

Estava parada diante da casa, sem vontade de entrar e enfrentar as tias, quando a porta se abriu subitamente. Tia Kagura estava pálida, com os olhos arregalados.

— Kagome! Graças a Deus! Estávamos procurando você. — A voz tremia, e ela piscava, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Alguma coisa horrível estava acontecendo. Com tia Kirara.

— Onde ela está? O que aconteceu? — Kagome seguiu Kagura para dentro da casa.

Kirara encontrava-se no sofá, parecendo adormecida, mas a percepção especial de Kagome lhe dizia que era outra coisa.

— Não conseguimos acordá-la — Kaede murmurou, olhando para a sobrinha sem esconder o desespero. — Ela simplesmente veio até a sala, deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Kagome olhou para a sua querida tia, tão frágil, deitada ali, imóvel. Ouviu o barulho de um carro parando em frente à casa, e então passos pesados entrando na sala de visitas.

— Kagome?

Ela se virou. Inuyasha estava na entrada com um semblante de preocupação.

— Como você...

— Eu telefonei para ele perguntando por você — Kagura explicou. — Mas você já tinha saído do apartamento.

— O que há de errado com Kirara?— Kaede perguntou.

— Não sei. — Tremendo, ela levou a mão ao pescoço da tia para sentir a pulsação, que estava muito lenta. A respiração parecia prestes a parar a qualquer momento. Oh, sua preciosa tia Kirara! — Eu... eu não posso... — Tentou evitar as lágrimas, sem sucesso.

E então sentiu o toque gentil de Inuyasha em seus ombros.

— Sra. Kagura, telefone para o hospital e informe que levaremos a Sra. Kirara para lá imediatamente. Sra. Kaede, arranje um cobertor. Está muito frio lá fora.

As duas senhoras obedeceram às ordens de Inuyasha sem hesitação. Ele continuava com as mãos nos ombros de Kagome e a sentia soluçar.

— Você pode ajudar sua tia, Kagome. Está deixando as emoções atrapalharem o seu diagnóstico.

— O que sabe sobre as minhas emoções, Inuyasha?

— Nada. Mas sei que aos dezesseis anos você salvou aquele falcão que eu atropelei com o meu Mustang. Lembra-se disso?

Ela fechou os olhos. Como podia esquecer? Tinha sido a primeira vez que usara seu poder para curar. Fitou-o.

— Você não acredita na besteira da magia, não é?

— Bem, talvez eu tenha mentido. — Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, sem deixar de tocá-la nos ombros. — E talvez neste momento não tenha a menor importância se acredito ou não. Assim, controle-se. Sua tia precisa de você agora.

Kagome sentiu algo ser transmitido para ela. Começou a se acalmar, sua energia foi se fortalecendo, e ela parecia em sintonia com as vibrações ao redor. A força vinha das mãos de Inuyasha, entrava em seu corpo e a preenchia totalmente.

Ele possuía um poder que desconhecia, que estava vivo em seu sangue e que, de alguma forma, lhe incutia coragem. Quando fechou os olhos, ele começou a afastar as mãos, mas ela as segurou e as manteve em seus ombros, querendo que a energia continuasse a fluir. Sabia que os poderes da Mãe Terra e do Pai Céu, e também os da Lua, aumentavam a intensidade de sua mágica. Mas nunca sentira antes a essência de outro ser humano...

Começou a examinar a tia, movendo a mão bem devagar, sentindo sua aura, procurando o invasor que a estava deixando tão doente. E o encontrou. Um ponto no tornozelo esquerdo. Rapidamente, puxou a barra da calça para cima e aproximou o olhar.

— Kagome? — Inuyasha chamou.

— Picada de cobra — ela murmurou, identificando as marcas minúsculas e o vermelhão em torno delas.

— Mas... não temos cobras venenosas por aqui. Tem certeza de que é...

— Temos cascavéis. Não muitas, mas de vez em quando uma aparece. — Seu senso lhe dizia que estava certa. — Tia Kagura — chamou bem alto, e sua tia apareceu imediatamente, segurando o telefone. — Está falando com o hospital? Mande que arranjem Antivenin. Foi uma picada de cascavel. E diga que chegaremos lá em minutos. — Enquanto falava, tirou uma fita de seda da cabeça de Kirara e a amarrou na perna, acima da picada.

— Pegue o carro, Inuyasha — pediu suavemente. — Você, dirige.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha não acreditava no que havia dito. Mas dissera... Diabos, ele não sabia por que agira assim. Mas tivera de fazer alguma coisa rapidamente porque Kagome estava tomada pelo pânico. Assim, pudera dar-lhe alguma força, aquela da qual ela precisava naquele momento.

E estranhamente, tinha funcionado. Quando ele atendera ao telefone depois que Kagome saíra tempestuosamente de seu apartamento, ouvira a voz; assustada de sua tia e tinha sentido que precisava ajudá-las. Era como se algo o estivesse chamando. Como se Kagome... precisasse dele. Isso era estúpido. Ridículo, na verdade.

Mas quando a tocara nos ombros, tinha sido como se ela houvesse precisado mesmo dele. Como se a tivesse ajudado de alguma forma. Como se ela tivesse drenado algo dele.

Meneou a cabeça e retomou a caminhada pela sala de espera. Dirigira como um louco para chegar ali enquanto Kagome procurava evitar que o veneno da cobra se espalhasse pelo corpo da tia. Em certo momento, havia parado em um farol vermelho.

— Não pare! — ela gritara.

— Mas o farol está vermelho, Kagome. Eu tenho de...

Ela olhara acima do ombro dele, balançara a mão e o semáforo tinha ficado verde.

— Apenas dirija.

E eles não haviam encontrado nenhum outro farol fechado pela frente, porque, quando iam passar, a luz mudava do vermelho para o verde.

Ele pensava em como aquilo tinha sido estranho quando Kagura e Kaede entraram correndo na sala de espera, os olhos cheios de perguntas. Estava prestes a dizer que ainda não sabia de nada, quando as portas se abriram, e Kagome surgiu. Ela olhou um por um até finalmente sorrir, um sorriso cansado, mas que indicava que Kirara estava bem.

— Ela vai ficar boa — anunciou. — Vocês podem voltar para casa e...

Não terminou a frase porque as tias passaram por ela e correram para ver a irmã.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

— E quanto a você? Vai ficar bem?

Ela sorriu, fez sinal que sim, e imediatamente suas pernas fraquejaram. Teria caído caso ele não a tivesse segurado. Encostou-se nele e, aos poucos, foi voltando ao normal.

— Estou bem. Realmente estou...

— Está nada. — Ele a fez sentar-se e recostar-se em algumas almofadas. — Apenas se encoste por um minuto e me conte o que aconteceu.

Kagome obedeceu, fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

— Quase perdi a minha querida tia. Inuyasha, eu quase a perdi.

Começou a soluçar, e Inuyasha se emocionou, abraçando-a com força.

— Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela está bem, Kagome. Você salvou a vida dela. Nunca vi nada como o que você fez hoje.

Kagome envolveu-o com os braços.

— Mas se... se eu não tivesse sabido o que havia de errado...

— Mas você soube — ele disse suavemente. — Não sei como, mas soube. E ela agora vai ficar bem.

— Sei disso. Sei disso, mas...

Ele começou a se afastar, porém Kagome o puxou para mais perto.

— Abrace-me, Inuyasha. Preciso de você.

Ele abraçou-a. Não conseguia acreditar no que ela acabara de dizer, mas tinha escutado muito bem. Kagome precisava dele. Ela era suave, e estava tão vulnerável e atormentada naquele momento.

Tudo o que queria era que ela se sentisse melhor graças à ajuda dele.

Oh, e ele que pensara não gostar de Kagome Higurashi. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria melhor do que enlaçá-la daquela forma.

Eu preciso de você.

— Estou do seu lado — disse, acariciando-a nos cabelos. — Apenas me diga do que precisa, e eu farei para você.

Ela suspirou, procurou endireitar o corpo, secou os olhos e fitou-o.

— Espero que esteja sendo sincero.

Sorrindo, ele passou a mão levemente no rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas.

— Diabos, Kagome, isso pode surpreender até a mim mesmo, mas estou sendo sincero.

— Mas nem gosta de mim.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Você também nunca foi minha fã número um, se me lembro bem. Que tal se esquecêssemos as bobagens todas que fizemos?

Ela o olhou, cheia de dúvidas.

— Será que podemos fazer isso? Podemos realmente esquecer tudo?

— Ora, Kagome, creio que já fizemos isso. Eu lhe digo uma verdade inegável: gosto de você agora.

Ela fechou os olhos, quase como se estivesse se sentindo culpada.

— Você salvou a vida de tia Kirara — murmurou suavemente.

— Tudo o que fiz foi dirigir. Você é quem...

— Não. — Ela encarou-o. — Foi você, Inuyasha. Eu estava lá, desmoronada, e você... você me ajudou. Você sentiu a sua energia, não é? E o efeito que teve sobre mim?

Inuyasha se arrepiou.

Kagome decidiu não se aprofundar naquilo. Endireitou o corpo e ajeitou a roupa.

— Vou ver como tia Kirara está, conversar com...

— Quero ver você, Kagome! — ele exclamou. — Quero ver você esta noite.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não sei, não...

— Porque ainda não gosta de mim? — indagou, tentando fazer a pergunta ganhar um ar de brincadeira.

— Não — Kagome murmurou, e estendeu a mão, tocando com suavidade o rosto dele. — É porque, agora, eu gosto.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome andava de um lado para outro, apertando as mãos. A coisa toda seria bem mais fácil se continuasse odiando Inuyasha. Mas agora...

Agora, gostava dele. Ou talvez sempre tivesse gostado. Ou talvez fosse um pouco mais do que gostar o que ela sentia por Inuyasha, e sentira isso a vida toda.

E agora estava prestes a usá-lo. Dormir com ele com o único propósito de manter seus poderes. Sentia-se muito mal.

Mas que outra escolha tinha? Se, por uma questão de princípios, se recusasse a usar Inuyasha, perderia seus poderes. E se viesse a acontecer algum outro acidente como o daquele dia, e uma das tias adoecesse e ela não conseguisse identificar imediatamente o problema? E seus pacientes? Talvez nem tivessem chance de ser acudidos.

O que fazer?

Não conseguia comer. Kirara passaria a noite no hospital, apenas por precaução, e as duas irmãs haviam se recusado a sair de lá. Não precisava se preocupar. Naquele exato momento, as três deviam estar organizando uma festa e pedindo uma pizza.

E aquela era a Noite das Bruxas. À meia-noite, ela completaria vinte e sete anos. Precisava tomar rapidamente sua decisão. Olhou para o céu e fez um pedido desesperado.

— Preciso de ajuda. Não sei o que fazer.

E o murmurar da brisa pareceu lhe dar uma resposta. Você sabe o que deve fazer.

— Sim — ela murmurou. — Eu sei.

Uma hora mais tarde, estava no jardim à luz do luar. Posicionou-se no centro do canteiro de flores, o chão sagrado. As tias tinham preparado e usado aquele lugar em seus rituais. Havia flores de todos os tipos: girassóis, margaridas e outras mais. No centro do círculo, uma pedra enorme de granito escuro.

Kagome acendeu as velas sobre a pedra, depois o incenso. E então se ergueu e levantou os braços, com a cabeça abaixada. Depois, cruzou-os sobre o peito. Ficou assim por mais um momento, sentindo as energias se unirem para começar o ritual. Abriu as palmas das mãos e visualizou uma esfera de luz. Era a esfera da pureza, da bondade e do poder. Uma esfera que continha apenas forças positivas, e onde o tempo e o espaço não existiam. Um lugar de encontro entre os mundos. Quando sentiu toda essa energia, ela a deixou cair no chão e houve uma explosão. Uma luz branca envolveu o jardim, rodeando-a completamente: acima e abaixo, por toda a parte, criando um, lugar de mágica.

Feito isso, ela se sentou.

— E agora — murmurou. — Seres do Passado e Seres de Luz, digam-me o que devo fazer.

Inuyasha bateu à porta da frente, mas ninguém atendeu.

Como era tarde, não tinha muita esperança de encontrar Kagome acordada. Não conseguira dormir, pois continuava preocupado. Não com Kirara, já que a excêntrica senhora estava bem. Ele deixara o hospital apenas quando haviam lhe assegurado que a paciente não corria nenhum risco. Preocupava-se com Kagome, pois ela praticamente desabara em seus braços, um comportamento nada habitual. E mais do que isso: se oferecera para fazer amor com ele.

E ele não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça.

Na verdade, estava obcecado com essa possibilidade.

Como ninguém atendeu à porta, virou-se para ir embora, mas se deteve ao sentir um aroma delicioso que vinha do jardim. Procurou localizá-lo, ousando ir mais adiante naquele mundo de flores e arbustos.

Parou nos fundos da casa. Havia uma luz em um círculo formado de flores. Uma luz que parecia dançar, como se fossem chamas de velas... ou alguma coisa mais.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente e, por alguma razão inexplicável, seguiu o caminho que o assustara na infância, querendo chegar ao centro do círculo perfeito. Ficou imóvel ao se deparar com Kagome usando um roupão preto e acetinado. Ela estava sentada quando a viu, mas agora se levantara e se movia graciosamente, quase como se estivesse dançando. O luar a banhava por inteiro. A luz, porém, era mais do que isso. Parecia apenas rodeá-la, e não toda a área. Seria de fato o luar ou algo que vinha de dentro de Kagome?

Subitamente, ela interrompeu os movimentos, como se tivesse escutado alguma coisa. Ou a aproximação de alguém. E então se voltou e o viu.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de se perder naquele olhar negro. Podia jurar que uma força estranha parecia empurrá-lo para frente, aproximando-o mais do círculo e de Kagome. Deu alguns passos, sem saber bem se o que acontecia era real ou fruto de sua imaginação.

Kagome sorriu suavemente, como se aprovasse algo que ele tivesse feito. Não disse uma palavra, apenas se ajoelhou e indicou que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Inuyasha sentiu-se um pouco temeroso. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo com ele.

Kagome parecia tranqüila. Levantou-se, aproximou-se e moveu os braços. Ele sentiu imediatamente a luz que o banhava, em um círculo diferente do restante do jardim. E ele se sentia diferente. Mais quente. Estranho. Como se a energia viesse de dentro, e não de fora.

— Tire os sapatos, Inuyasha — ela murmurou, e sua voz soou suave e profunda. — Este é um solo sagrado.

Solo sagrado. Certo. De qualquer forma, tirou os sapatos e as meias.

Kagome voltou a se mover, o que captou toda sua atenção. Especialmente quando ela deixou o roupão de cetim deslizar até o solo. Não estava usando nada por baixo, a não ser uma corrente com um pingente místico e o par de brincos de esmeraldas.

Aquele que ele lhe dera? Olhando em direção à pedra, viu um pedaço de papel ladeado de velas. Nele, o desenho do rosto de um homem. Muito parecido com o dele.

— Kagome... — murmurou.

— Preciso de você, Inuyasha — ela disse com suavidade. — Então eu o trouxe até aqui.

Ele a observou por um momento.

— Você me trouxe até aqui — repetiu.

— Com um tipo de mágica que normalmente não uso. Manipulativa — explicou calmamente, como se cada palavra fizesse sentido, o que, obviamente, não era verdade. — Mas me assegurei de que isso não iria interferir no seu livre arbítrio — ela continuou. — Eu disse: "Se ele me deseja, permita que venha até aqui nesse momento".

— Entendo. — Na verdade, ele não entendia. Tudo o que via eram os seios perfeitos, arredondados e firmes. E uma cintura que se ajustava às mãos dele. E o triângulo de pêlos entre as pernas, que eram de um negro brilhante como seus cabelos.

— E você veio — Kagome murmurou.

Ele engoliu em seco. Talvez finalmente perdesse sua virgindade. Esperava apenas que não acontecesse um terremoto ou uma inundação nas próximas horas.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ela não disse nada. Apenas fitou-o com aqueles olhos repletos de mistérios, pegou uma adaga com o cabo incrustado de pedras e a estendeu para ele, com a ponta afiada para baixo. Fez com que ele fechasse o punho no cabo da arma, e colocou a outra mão dele na mesma posição.

Afastando-se um pouco, pegou o caldeirão de ferro preto. E, sem deixar de encará-lo, estendeu os braços, como se estivesse lhe oferecendo o caldeirão.

Mas não estava, já que ele tinha as duas mãos segurando firme a adaga.

— Os seus ancestrais celebraram este ritual por séculos, Inuyasha — ela murmurou. — Feche os olhos e abra o seu coração. Escute o poder que emana do seu sangue. A voz dos seus ancestrais. Eles estão aqui esta noite. Eles vivem... em você.

Alguma coisa fez com que Inuyasha fechasse os olhos. E ele não se sentia como Inuyasha Taisho, dono de uma cadeia de farmácias e sexualmente frustrado. Sentia-se diferente.

Liberado. Forte. Poderoso. Másculo.

— Como o caldeirão é para a deusa — Kagome disse com voz suave —, a adaga é para o deus. — Inuyasha abriu bem os olhos, e viu o pote de ferro à sua frente. — E juntos, eles são apenas um.

Lentamente, ele abaixou os braços e colocou a adaga dentro do caldeirão, sabendo, de alguma forma, que era isso o que tinha de fazer. E, enquanto fazia isso, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Havia algo... uma energia que percorria seu corpo até que ele sentisse que devia estar brilhando.

Levantou novamente a adaga e, olhando para o céu, viu as estrelas e a lua de uma forma que nunca vira antes. Tudo parecia mais brilhante, mais claro, mais... vivo.

Kagome gentilmente retirou a adaga de suas mãos e a colocou, junto com o caldeirão, sobre a pedra. Ele não conseguia deixar de olhá-la. Era como se a tivesse desejado por toda a sua vida. Como se, de repente, uma força da natureza tomasse conta de todo o seu ser, uma força que não podia ser negada, tampouco controlada.

Kagome o encarou, e Inuyasha viu que ela experimentava as mesmas sensações.

— Agora...

— Agora — ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros —, isto. — Puxou-a para mais perto e inclinou-se para beijá-la com avidez, alimentando-se daquela boca tentadora. Sabia que aquilo era o certo. Era perfeito. Ele a adorava. Não sabia a razão ou quando começara ou o que o fazia compreender o sentimento naquele momento.

Ela retribuiu o beijo, acariciando-o nos cabelos. Estava quente e pronta para o amor. E ele começou a conhecer as curvas daquele corpo fascinante. A boca de Kagome tinha gosto de mel, a língua macia e úmida o saboreava, enlouquecendo-o.

E então sentiu as mãos delicadas abrindo sua camisa, buscando o zíper do jeans, desnudando-o, antes de explorar todo o seu corpo. Ela fez com que se deitasse de costas no chão, sem parar de tocá-lo.

A boca faminta o devorava, mordiscando-o, lambendo seus mamilos, atormentando-o. Ela encostou os seios em seu peito, e Inuyasha puxou-a para cima de seu corpo, tomando um mamilo de cada vez entre os lábios, torturando-a como ela fizera antes. Sugou-os, extraindo gemidos de prazer dos lábios sensuais. Deslizou a mão para o interior das coxas macias, sentindo a calor úmido da feminilidade de Kagome. Acariciou-a, fazendo-a arquear os quadris, pedindo por mais.

Penetrou-a bem devagar e com uma espécie de reverência, como fizera havia pouco ao mergulhar a adaga no caldeirão. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e suspirou, em êxtase. Ele envolveu-a com os braços e deitou-se sobre ela. Kagome agarrou suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele nunca sentira nada não intenso.

Queria movimentar-se com rapidez e intensidade, mas se conteve, pois desejava desfrutar plenamente do ato que compartilhavam, vendo o rosto de Kagome quando ela atingisse o clímax, sentindo os músculos se contraírem ao redor de si quando ela experimentasse o prazer máximo. Moveu-se lentamente, amando-a com longas e profundas investidas, que lhe provocavam uma reação tão intensa que seu corpo tremia.

A respiração de Kagome se acelerou, e ela enterrou as unhas nas costas dele, erguendo os quadris cada vez mais rápido, gritando o seu nome.

Era o sinal que ele esperava para acelerar o ritmo, abandonar o controle e se entregar ao prazer. Ele a sentia sob seu corpo; o calor da pele suave, o abraço apertado, os cabelos sedosos, os gemidos, o perfume inebriante...

E então, tudo isso se concentrou em uma névoa de pura sensação conforme se aproximava do clímax pelo qual ansiara a vida inteira. Aquele que compartilhava com Kagome.

Abriu os olhos, determinado a saber se para ela o momento seria tão incrível quanto para ele, desesperado para ver e sentir o orgasmo dela tanto quanto o seu. E foi o que fez. Mergulhou nas profundezas dos olhos escuros, e viu os sentimentos ali refletidos. Seus olhos nunca se afastaram, nem quando ela gritou seu nome, tomada pelo prazer, nem quando ele aumentou o ritmo até explodir dentro do corpo delicado, sentindo seu mundo se abalar. Nem quando sussurrou:

— Eu amo você, Kagome. Eu amo você.

Então, ela pareceu se enrijecer, espalmando as mãos em seu peito, e lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

— Você...

— Não importa — ele disse, apertando-a em seus braços. — Já é mais de meia-noite. Feliz aniversário, Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**O que acharam hã?!.. Não foi vulgar! Apesar de eu ter achado excêntrico demais hahahaha!.. Espero que tenham gostado do cap *-*.. O mesmo de sempre meus amoores!.. 5 reviews cap novo!**

**Priy Taisho**

Oooii queriidaa, quando eu postei, seu comentário não tinha chegado desculpaa..! Aiin meniinaa, eu também dei muita risada com essa fic.. Achei super descontraída e leve sabe, gostosinha de ler! Aiin serioo que eu divei?.. Paola Bracho.. EUU RIII ALTOOO! MENINAAA!.. Aiin ficoo muito feliz que essa adaptação tenha te prendido!.. Tenho uma com piratas, Kagome sequestrada pelo Inu e ele é, todo fofo, apaixonado.. Ele tem deficiencia auditiva, sempre sofreu humilhação sabe.. E meoo.. É apaixonante.. Logo eu vou postar, acho que você vai ADORAR!.. hahaha.. Voltaandoo.. Usurpadora sai amanha!.. O Inu todo orgulhoso.. Mas nesse cap ele.. Se doou! HAHAHA!.. Espero que tenha gostado viiuh! Miil beijoos queriida!

**Pri**

Jesus, Maria, José.. Ele primeiro negou fogo.. Depois pulou com TUDO nele meninaa! Hahahaha.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e que tenha valido a espera haha!.. Miil beiijoos

**Jessica**

Oiiii queriida, seja bem vinda a adaptação.. Então querida, como eu escrevi essa fic não é de minha autoria, portanto eu não posso muda-la.. Mas sua ideia de poderes miko e talz.. é ÓTIMA!.. espero que continue gostando.. Miil beiijoos!

**Ana Maria**

Você viuh menina?.. Primeiro se fez de orgulhoso recusou.. Mas depois foi COM TUDOO hahaha! Homens ¬¬' A Ká pode.. Ela é divaa! Hahahaa.. Miil beijoos queriida!

**Jubs-chan**

Oláááá.. meniiinaaa.. você viiuh? Ele NÃO quis todo orgulhoso.. E depois ficou dizendo TE AMO TE AMO.. hahaha.. Homens! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap amore..! Miil beijoos!

**Babb-chan**

OIII AMIIGAA! QUEE OTIMOO QUE GOSTOOOUU! Espero que tenha curtido o cap HOT também hein?! Kagome e Inuyasha teimosos.. Maas depois que o bicho pega HAHA! Menina menina, eles esquecem tudo! A cena do café eu rii demaaiis.. Maas eu achei que o beijo pareceu tão boom.. Que na vida real, seria impossível eles pararem SÓ ACHO!..KKK.. Pelo menos o Inu, agora conseguiu.. Bem se sabe.. Ele conseguiu! Não demorei neh?! Haha.. Miil beijos amores.. e continue comiigo!

**Brbara Souza**

Oii queriida.. Volteii rapidinho neh?!.. Espero que continue gostando queriida.. Miil beiijoos!

**StehTaisho**

Oii queriida.. Espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo também..! Miiil beijoos

**Patyzinha**

AAHHH.. QUE BOOM QUE AMOOU!.. Essa fic é fofíssima messmooo! *-* Siim 29 anos, virgem.. É tipo loucura, principalmente para um homem neeh?! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap amoore! Miil beiijoos


	6. Chapter 6

**Oii meus amores, volteii rapidinho neh?!.. Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando!.. É meio curtinho mas é Penultimo cap.. Meus amores! *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome tentou não pensar no que Inuyasha tinha dito e procurou se concentrar apenas no que ele fazia. Ou no que eles faziam. Em como Inuyasha lhe despertava emoções desconhecidas. Nenhum homem havia conseguido levá-la àquele êxtase. A sensação era de que ambos formavam uma só pessoa. Era mais do que sexo.

— Isso foi incrível! — Ele se aproximou de Kagome. — Você é incrível!

— Sou egoísta. — Ela se odiava pelo que fizera com ele naquela noite. Por outro lado, amava o que havia feito.

O que não queria era magoá-lo. Iria contar a verdade. Agora, antes de...

Inuyasha a ergueu nos braços e, enquanto a beijava, levou-a para dentro da casa, subiu os degraus, entrou em seu quarto e a colocou sobre a cama. Os lábios dele não abandonaram os seus, as mãos não deixaram de acariciá-la nem por um instante. Ele parecia estar totalmente concentrado em fazê-la desejá-lo de novo. Ela sabia que não seria correto, pois não perderia mais seus poderes, mas, ainda assim, via-se querendo ser possuída novamente por ele. Por isso, quando ele se deitou ao seu lado, não resistiu. Eles ainda estavam na cama quando as tias retornaram para casa na manhã seguinte.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha viu a expressão de pânico no rosto de Kagome quando ouviram as vozes das tias no andar de baixo.

— Oh, não! — Ela se sentou na cama, jogou para o lado o lençol e começou freneticamente a procurar suas roupas.

Os passos soaram na escada. Alguém a chamou, e Kagome, em desespero, voltou-se para Inuyasha:

— Depressa! Você tem de se vestir!

— Está bem, está bem! — Ele pulou da cama, levando consigo o lençol, e seguiu para o banheiro no instante em que ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

— Kagome, não nos ouviu chamar? Estamos em casa! Oh, veja o que encontramos no quintal!

— O que as senhoras...

— Isto! — uma das tias foi anunciando. E exibiu com orgulho o que haviam encontrado.

Olhando pelo buraco da fechadura da porta do banheiro, Inuyasha viu que Kagome empalideceu olhando o que Kagura exibia.

As roupas dele.

— Estou enganada ao pensar que estas peças pertencem a Inuyasha? — Kagura perguntou, enquanto as outras duas sorriam.

— Não, tia Kagura. Mas...

— Então você conseguiu! — Ela bateu palmas. — Conseguiu e agora...

— Seus poderes estão a salvo! — Kaede exclamou, completando a frase da irmã.

Inuyasha viu que Kagome gesticulava, apontando para a direção em que ele se encontrava. Muito estranho...

— Você dormiu com um homem virgem antes de completar vinte e sete anos, justamente como dissemos para fazer — Kaede prosseguiu, sem entender os gestos da sobrinha. — Não perderá seus poderes, afinal. E isso é tudo o que interessa.

Inuyasha sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bala na testa.

Abrindo a porta do banheiro, olhou para Kagome e para as tias, que gemeram, em um misto de surpresa e desespero.

Ele nunca se sentira tão ferido, humilhado e furioso em toda a sua vida.

— Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei o por que — disse.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Kaede exclamou pesarosa. — Não, você não entendeu direito, rapaz, não realmente. O que eu quis dizer é que...

— Por favor, saiam daqui — Kagome pediu às tias, que deixaram o quarto imediatamente, murmurando pedidos de desculpas. Virou-se para Inuyasha, procurando as palavras certas.

— Não precisa tentar se justificar — ele disse friamente. — Ora, eu já vi o que você pode fazer. Suponho que teria dormido com o próprio diabo para manter o seu poder... seja lá o que ele for.

— Não acredito no diabo. E não foi isso que me levou a...

— Não minta, está bem?— Ele pegou as roupas que Kagura deixara cair no chão. — Eu fui um bobo a noite passada, não? Quantas vezes eu disse que amava você, Kagome? Dúzias de vezes. Que idiota! E durante todo o tempo fui parte de... um dos seus feitiços.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu...

Ele vestiu os jeans.

— Poupe-me. Suponho que aquela minha incapacidade de fazer sexo antes se deveu a outro feitiço seu e das suas tias para garantir que eu continuasse virgem até que o momento chegasse.

— Tem razão — ela admitiu. — Mas as intenções de minhas tias eram as melhores possíveis. Elas não queriam magoá-lo. Jamais fizeram mal a ninguém.

Ele estava desgostoso.

— Então, não me enganei de todo quando a acusei de ser a responsável pelos meus fracassos anteriores.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela concordou.

— Não sei como vocês conseguem dormir à noite.

Inuyasha saiu do quarto, bateu a porta e desceu as escadas às cegas, ignorando os olhares pesarosos das velhas senhoras. Pegou o caminho para a sua casa enquanto tentava vestir a camisa.

Kagome se sentia horrível. E não devia estar assim, mas feliz. Apenas fizera o que precisava ser feito. Manteria seus poderes. E sim, havia magoado Inuyasha no caminho, porém quantas vezes ele mesmo a magoara no passado?

Sentou-se na cama, depois se levantou, vestiu-se e foi para o hospital. Cumpriu seu turno e, quando voltou para casa e entrou em seu quarto, finalmente chorou.

Kirara a olhava com tristeza, parada na porta do quarto.

— Por que acha que Inuyasha a magoou no passado? — ela perguntou.

— Porque ele sempre foi um idiota.

A tia sorriu gentilmente e se aproximou da cama em que estava sentada.

— Muitas pessoas são idiotas. Mas elas não a magoaram. Porque você não se importava. Ninguém é capaz de magoá-la, Kagome querida, a não ser que você goste dessa pessoa.

Kagome endireitou o corpo e fitou-a.

— Tem razão. Sei disso. Sempre soube que gostava desse idiota. — Fechou os olhos. — Sempre gostei muito.

— E o magoou agora — ela disse, com delicadeza. — E se você é capaz de magoá-lo, então...

— Então ele gosta de mim, também. Mas eu já sabia. No entanto, isso faz parte do passado. Inuyasha gostou de mim por um tempo. Agora não gosta mais. Não depois que descobriu que eu o usei com um propósito pessoal.

— Ele ainda está sofrendo, minha querida. E sofre porque gosta de você.

Kagome ergueu os olhos para a tia e sentiu a esperança voltando.

— Eu estou apaixonada por Inuyasha, tia Kirara.

— Sei disso, querida. Agora, vá dizer isso a ele. Não importa o que acontecer, apenas confesse o seu amor. E, quando o fizer, Inuyasha vai dizer que te ama também, Kagome Higurashi.

OoOoOoOoO

— Eu odeio você, Kagome Higurashi. Detesto você e desprezo você. Não a amo de jeito nenhum. Não amo, não amo. Nunca amei. Nunca vou amar. E ponto final!

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, repetindo aquelas palavras incontáveis vezes. Porque tinha agora uma jovem bonita chamada Bobbie Lou ou Sally Jo ou alguma coisa parecida esperando por ele no quarto. Era uma aeromoça com quem pretendera fazer sexo anteriormente, sem sucesso. A moça tinha dito se lembrar de que o encontro dos dois havia terminado de forma estranha, mas queria arriscar de novo. Haviam combinado de jantar.

Mas, na verdade, não queria levá-la a nenhum lugar. Ele queria Kagome.

Droga! Não, definitivamente, desejava a aeromoça de cabelos avermelhados.

Ou eles eram castanhos?

Ela estava no banheiro agora. Refrescando-se, como dissera.

— Se preferir não sair, Inu, podemos pedir comida. O que acha? — ela perguntou do banheiro.

A voz o irritou profundamente.

— Inu? Querido?

— Não me chame de Inu — ele retrucou. Quando ela abriu a porta, Inuyasha descobriu que seus cabelos eram castanhos.

— Desculpe-me — disse, vendo que ela não usava nada para cobrir o corpo a não ser o ursinho de pelúcia que ele lhe dera de presente. Seu corpo não reagiu à visão. — Lamento Betty Ray, mas isso não vai funcionar. Por que não se veste e vai para a sua casa?

A moça arregalou os olhos.

— Meu nome é Becky Lynn, seu idiota! — Entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta. Provavelmente iria se vestir.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta do apartamento. Inuyasha abriu-a, e seu coração pareceu falhar. Kagome estava diante dele. Sentiu como se estivesse flutuando. Teve certeza de que poderia até voar. E era um estúpido. O que ele devia estar era furioso.

— Você disse que a minha maldição acabou — resmungou. — Mesmo assim, ainda quer continuar me perturbando... você e aquelas suas tias malucas. Não é isso, Kagome?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Não vim aqui para brincar com você. Ou para ouvir suas reclamações. Vim para lhe dizer uma coisa, e gostaria que você calasse a boca e me escutasse.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu espaço para Kagome entrar.

— O que aconteceu entre nós não foi por aquele motivo que você escutou na minha casa. Quero dizer... começou desse jeito, mas depois... — Ela fechou os olhos e endireitou o corpo. — Diabos, você teve coragem de se declarar, e eu também tenho essa coragem. — Arregalou os olhos, preparando-se. — Eu estou apaixonada por você, Inuyasha Taisho, e imagino que estarei pelo resto da minha vida. — Respirou fundo. — Pronto. Eu me declarei.

Inuyasha ficou sem ar. Tentou fazer com que seu coração diminuísse o ritmo das batidas.

— Kagome, eu...

— Aqui! — Betty Lynn gritou, jogando algo em cima dele. — Fique com isso como uma lembrancinha, seu cretino! — Ela saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.

Kagome deu um passo para trás e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Oh, diabos, Kagome, espere. Não é o que você está pensando.

Ela começou a se dirigir à porta.

— Você... e ela... você... depois que nós...

Inuyasha estendeu a mão para evitar que Kagome saísse e notou que segurava o ursinho de pelúcia, que jogou imediatamente no chão.

— Não aconteceu nada. Eu não consegui — ele começou a explicar.

— Mas você quis. Você ia. Como pôde Inuyasha? — Kagome saiu correndo, exatamente como Becky Lynn fizera, mas não xingando, e sim vertendo um rio de lágrimas.

As duas tinham ido embora, Inuyasha pensou. Mas havia uma enorme diferença.

Quando Kagome saíra dali, ele se sentira arrasado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**TEM QUE SE SENTIR ARRASADO MESMO.. BAKA! Meuus amotes espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.. INU NO BAKAA!.. Mesmo esquema meus amorecos.. 5 reviews cap novo!**

**Priy Taisho**

AAAHHHHHH.. ELE CONSEGUIU.. ESTRAGAR TUDOOO TAMBEM! KKKK.. Esses dois, são tão NÃO-ROMANTICOS, mas ao mesmo tempo tão românticos.. Pois é menina, eu achei meio estranho também.. EU AMANDA!.. Se visse um cara me mandando 'coisar' no chão.. Dava risada na cara dele.. kkkkkkk.. Miil beiijoos querida e continue comiigoo!

**Pri**

ONNNW.. INU PERDEU A VIRGINDADE AAEEEE!.. Como não ficar feliz por ele?.. Impossible!.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.. A Kagome, mais que aceitou.. Mas o BAKA!.. Estragou um pouco as coisas!.. haha.. Miil beijos queriida!

**Manu Hirgurashi**

Oii queriidaa.. seja beem viindaa!.. Espero que tenha curtido esse cap também..! Miil beiijoos até o proxiimoo!

**Brbara Souza**

Oii queriidaa!.. QUE BOOM QUE ESTA GOSTANDO!.. SIIM.. ele conseguiu perder a virgindade!.. Mas é um BAKAA!.. kkk.. Voltei rapidinho neh?! Haha..! Miil beijoos!

**Jubs-chan**

HAAA!.. QUE BOOM QUE GOSTOU QUERIIDAA!.. Finalmente o coitado conseguiu!.. Que dózinha dele!.. Menina penso igual a você.. Eu diria.. Pooh carinha, vamos para o quarto pelo menos.. kkkkkkkkk.. Miil beijoos

**StehRaisho**

Oii queriida, que ótimo que gostou viiuh?!.. Tambem achei intenso.. Mas não vulgar!.. Espero que continue comiigo tah?!.. Miil beijiinhoos..

**Neherenia**

DE BOCA ABERTA AMIGAA?!.. kkkk.. Que bom que amou, espero que tenha amado esse também.. Você acertou meniinaa!.. Eles vãoo brigaar..! E nós vamos adorar!.. haha! Volteii rapidinho neh?!.. Miil beijoos

**Nane-chan**

Oii queriida.. O que vale é a intensão.. Muuitioo obrigada por ter comentado!.. Espero que continue lendo e amando haha!.. Miil beijiinhoos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Oii meus amoores.. Voltei rapidinho neh?!.. haha..Essa fic é curta mas espero que todos tenham gostado.. Fica ai o ultimo capitulo! *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ele havia estragado tudo. Tivera Kagome à sua frente, sabendo o quanto a amava. E ela confessara que o amava também.

E ele arruinara tudo. Por que tinha deixado Betty Lynn entrar em seu apartamento? Não daria certo, de qualquer forma. Nunca tinha dado.

Não até Kagome... E, após aquela experiência, não queria comparações. Nada se igualaria ao modo como se sentia quando a tinha nos braços.

E agora ela estava chorando por ele ser um idiota.

Precisava encontrá-la e corrigir o erro. Devia haver um jeito.

Rastejaria e imploraria se fosse necessário; compraria coisas lindas e escreveria sonetos, mas não deixaria aquela mulher incrível sair de sua vida. De jeito nenhum.

Precisava descobrir onde ela se encontrava naquele momento. E quando estivessem frente a frente, ele lhe daria algo tão lindo que ela se convenceria de que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Iria a uma joalheria. Bem, antes passaria no banco. Depois sairia à procura de Kagome.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome sabia que Inuyasha estava à sua procura. Ele lhe telefonara infinitas vezes, mas ela não havia atendido ao telefone. Ele até aparecera no hospital algumas vezes aquela semana, mas tinha se recusado a vê-lo.

Parou de contar quantos dias, e então semanas, haviam se passado desde aquela noite mágica em que tinham feito amor. Porém, nunca deixara de pensar naqueles momentos. Lembrava-se de tudo com detalhes. E sentia muita falta de Inuyasha.

E então, seu mundo parecera vir abaixo na tarde em que as tias a haviam procurado em seu quarto com ar de culpa.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntara, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Elas estavam ali com algum propósito, o que a assustava.

— Kirara e Kaede decidiram que seria eu a lhe contar uma coisa, Kagome — Kagura dissera, tentando firmar a voz. — Nós mentimos para você.

— Mentiram para mim? A respeito do quê?

— Do motivo por que você devia... bem... você e Inuyasha...

— A razão por que eu devia fazer sexo com um homem virgem? — Kagome sentira os olhos arderem. As três tias haviam assentido.

Kagura retomara a palavra.

— Não podia ser qualquer homem virgem. Tinha de ser Inuyasha Taisho.

— Sim — Kaede acrescentara —, e você não perderia os seus poderes se não tivesse feito amor naquela noite.

Kagome havia sentido as pernas fraquejarem e se sentara na cama.

— Não entendo... Não posso acreditar...

— Você vai ficar aborrecida a princípio, querida — Kirara dissera suavemente, acariciando a mão da sobrinha. — Mas tudo foi previsto. Agora, tenho certeza de que vai confirmar isso com um médico, mas pode ter certeza de que o que digo é verdade. Você, com certeza, está esperando o filho de Inuyasha.

— Grávida? Estou grávida? — A cabeça de Kagome havia girado. E então ela fizera algo que nunca tinha feito em toda a sua vida.

Desmaiara.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha estava mergulhado em livros, fotografias e diários que encontrara no porão da casa de seu pai. Além da obsessão que havia desenvolvido por Kagome, parecia ter descoberto outro grande interesse.

A história de sua família.

E era algo incrível. Tinham sido as palavras dela sobre seus ancestrais, na noite de magia em que haviam feito amor, que haviam despertado sua curiosidade a respeito do assunto. E agora entendia.

Inuyasha Taisho descendia de bruxos celtas. E, sabendo disso, sentia-se estranhamente orgulhoso de sua herança genética. Queria saber tudo sobre suas habilidades e capacidades. Queria conhecer as crenças de seus antepassados.

Assim, quando não estava tentando convencer Kagome a se encontrar com ele, lia os velhos diários e livros, colhendo informações fantásticas. Ficava abismado por nunca ter pensado que isso seria possível.

Estava se dedicando a essa atividade quando o telefone tocou.

— Alô?

— Se quiser se encontrar com Kagome tente a farmácia. Não a sua, mas a do seu concorrente. Na rua principal — disse uma voz feminina, antes de desligar.

Inuyasha estranhou. Kagome o odiava tanto a ponto de fazer compras em seu concorrente? Ou talvez ela apenas quisesse evitar qualquer chance de se encontrar com ele? Porém, ela sabia que as farmácias de sua rede eram administradas de seu escritório na cidade, não? Então, o que ela estava fazendo na loja de seu concorrente?

Diabos, o que isso importava? Agora pelo menos ele tinha a chance de se encontrar com ela e se justificar.

Vestiu a jaqueta, pegou a jóia que havia comprado e saiu às pressas. Chovia. Ótimo. Inuyasha ergueu a gola da jaqueta e seguiu em frente.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome esperava que ninguém a reconhecesse. Podia ter feito o teste de gravidez no próprio hospital, mas aquilo era muito pessoal. E incrivelmente estúpido.

Ela era médica e devia saber como evitar uma gravidez. Pelo menos devia estar ciente de que haveria uma possibilidade de engravidar, se não se protegesse, certo? Mas nem pensara nisso naquela ocasião. Tivera tantas outras coisas em que pensar...

Oh, diabos, se as tias estivessem dizendo a verdade, e Kagome sabia que estavam, então sabia por que se descuidara tanto. Esse acontecimento estava previsto, fora lido nas estrelas, na bola de cristal, nas cartas de taro.

Seus olhos umedeceram. Sabia que os olhos estavam vermelhos e os cabelos despenteados; sua aparência era das piores.

Estivera naquela farmácia três vezes e sabia onde ficavam os testes de gravidez. Nas duas vezes anteriores, não tivera coragem de comprar o teste. Agora, iria levá-lo.

Olhou ao redor, não viu ninguém, abaixou os óculos de sol que usava e escolheu uma das marcas. Seguiu silenciosamente pelo corredor em direção ao caixa.

No caminho, deu de encontro com um peito forte e com um cheiro familiar. Um par de mãos a segurou antes que caísse. Ergueu o olhar e enfiou depressa o teste em um dos bolsos da capa.

Inuyasha franziu a testa.

— Roubando, Kagome?

— Claro que não.

— Então, por que está escondendo o que tinha nas mãos? Por que não quer que eu veja o que é?

Ela umedeceu os lábios, deu um passo para trás e abaixou o olhar, incapaz de encará-lo. Foi quando notou que ele segurava um estojinho de jóia. Oh, Deus! Parecia que Inuyasha...

— Kagome, querida, você está com uma aparência horrível!

— Muito obrigada.

— Qual o problema?

— Não é nada.

— Esteve chorando. — Segurou-a delicadamente quando ela tentou se afastar. — Talvez eu deva pensar que esteve chorando por mim.

Ela enxugou os olhos.

— Não tenha tanta certeza de que estive chorando por você.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tia Kirara piorou?

— Não. Tia Kirara está muito bem. Verdade. — Deu-se conta de que sua voz tinha se suavizado. Comovia-se ao perceber que Inuyasha se preocupava com sua tia.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — perguntou, tocando-a no rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. Era tão bom senti-lo de novo. Ela não tinha estado bem desde a noite em que estivera nos braços dele. Mesmo assim, assentiu.

— Kagome, vamos a algum lugar para conversarmos.

Ela quase concordou, mas então se lembrou do teste em seu bolso. Não podia contar-lhe a respeito daquilo. Ainda não. E não conseguiria pensar direito enquanto não soubesse do resultado.

— Não posso, Inuyasha.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Ainda está brava comigo... por causa do que pensou ter visto no meu apartamento...

— O que eu pensei ter visto?

— Bem, o que viu foi uma bela mulher que não conseguiu me atrair, por mais que tentasse. Eu não desejava aquela mulher. Foi por isso que nada aconteceu, Kagome. Nunca desejei de verdade nenhuma das outras mulheres.

— Não desejou?

Inuyasha sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Não. Estou começando a compreender. Todo esse tempo... nunca foi a respeito de maldições ou de suas três tias malucas. Era você, Kagome. Nunca consegui me relacionar com outra mulher... porque a única que sempre quis foi você.

Kagome ficou sem ar, o coração disparou e seus joelhos começaram a fraquejar.

— Você disse que me amava, Kagome. Eu espero que seja verdade.

Ela procurou pelo olhar de Inuyasha e concordou.

— Sim, eu te amo desde os tempos de escola — murmurou. — Talvez até antes disso.

Ele deu um sorriso trêmulo e inseguro.

— Então... — Inuyasha pegou o estojinho e o abriu. — Então case comigo.

Ela ficou novamente sem ar. O anel era de diamante rodeado por esmeraldas. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Vai combinar com aqueles brincos que eu dei para você no seu décimo sexto aniversário — ele disse. — Aqueles que você guardou todo esse tempo.

— Pensei que não se lembrasse.

— Lembro-me de tudo sobre você, Kagome. Tudo sobre nós dois, e de cada dia que nos encontramos e das bobagens que falei. Algumas vezes eu dizia coisas que nem queria, apenas para magoá-la.

— Não era somente você — ela argumentou, mas Inuyasha a silenciou colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

— Nunca vou magoá-la de novo, Kagome.

Ela queria falar, porém não conseguia.

— O que me diz? Vai ser minha mulher?

Kagome o abraçou, mas quando Inuyasha puxou-a para mais perto, ela sentiu o teste de gravidez no bolso. Afastando-se um pouco, ela tocou-o no cabelo.

— Isso depende.

— Depende do quê? — Inuyasha perguntou praticamente em pânico.

— De como vai reagir ao que tenho no meu bolso.

Ele pareceu confuso. Então, colocou a mão no bolso de seu casaco e retirou a embalagem. Kagome obrigou-se a manter os olhos abertos para acompanhar sua reação. Ele arregalou os olhos e a encarou, surpreso.

— Você... — Olhou o teste e de novo para Kagome. — Você acha que...

— Tenho quase certeza.

— Vamos ter um filho — ele murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. E então sorriu e gritou: — Vamos ter um filho! — Agarrou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a. Ao redor deles, as pessoas sorriam vendo o casal se beijar.

Ao ouvirem aplausos, eles se afastaram um pouco. Kagome enxugou as lágrimas, feliz demais para se sentir embaraçada. Inuyasha queria se casar com ela. Olhou para o anel que brilhava em seu dedo e sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

— Vamos — ele disse, pegando-a pela mão. No caixa, colocou uma nota sobre o balcão. — Fique com o troco — disse ao funcionário, antes de correrem juntos sob a chuva até seu carro.

Porém, antes de chegarem no carro, ele parou.

— Você não disse "sim".

Inuyasha parecia tão vulnerável, esperando uma resposta, dizendo com os olhos que toda sua vida dependia daquilo.

Ela acariciou os cabelos molhados, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-o antes de sussurrar:

— Sim.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu pequeno apartamento, imaginando como Kagome podia ficar sentada no sofá, aparentando tanta calma. Consultou o relógio de pulso, depois o da parede, e então um outro que havia sobre a mesinha de café.

— Ainda não deu tempo? — perguntou.

Ela ergueu o olhar, sorriu gentilmente e voltou a examinar os velhos livros e diários que Inuyasha andava lendo.

— Você vai me contar o que descobriu? — Kagome perguntou. Quando ele franziu a testa, disse: — Temos tempo, Inuyasha.

Ele se aproximou do sofá e sentou-se.

— Eu estava curioso. Sobre os meus ancestrais... e sobre bruxaria em geral.

Ela sorriu.

— Você é um bruxo, sabia?

— Não. Não posso fazer o que você conseguiu aquela noite. Isso de chamar as forças elementares e coisas desse tipo.

— Esteve lendo, não é?

Inuyasha sorriu, concordando.

— Mas não são essas coisas que o tornam um bruxo. Você pode aprender sobre elas e desenvolver os seus poderes. Você nasceu com esse poder, só que ele esteve até agora adormecido.

— Acredita nisso?

— Claro. Com o tempo, fará coisas incríveis.

— Espero que, para que isso aconteça, eu não precise dormir com uma virgem — ele disse, sorrindo. Como Kagome pareceu se aborrecer com a observação, beijou-a na ponta do nariz. — Ora, foi apenas uma brincadeira.

— Não é isso, Inuyasha. Tudo não passou de uma mentira. Minhas tias inventaram aquela história. Nunca corri o risco de perder os meus poderes.

— Mas então por quê...

— Por causa deste bebê. Elas disseram que previram o nascimento. Mas que você e eu deveríamos ser os pais da...

— Bruxa mais poderosa de todos os tempos — Inuyasha terminou por Kagome. — Uma menininha.

— Como sabe disso?

Inuyasha reconheceu que ele mesmo estava surpreso por ter começado a acreditar naquilo que sempre negara.

— Minha tataravó escreveu que um dia um Taisho seria pai de uma criança que cresceria para ser... — Em vez de continuar falando, ele abriu o livro para que ela mesma pudesse ler. Falava a respeito do dom com o qual a garota nasceria, e como a cura de terríveis doenças que afligiam a humanidade seria descoberta com seu trabalho e mágica.

Quando o alarme que haviam programado soou, Kagome fechou o livro e virou-se para Inuyasha. Seus olhos escuros revelavam certo temor.

— Vai dar tudo certo — ele disse. — Quer olhar? Ou olho eu?

— Eu já sei o resultado — sussurrou.

Inuyasha seguiu para o banheiro, pegou o teste e o observou.

— Kagome?

Ela se levantou e correu até Inuyasha, que sorria. Ele beijou-a e abraçou-a, deliciando-se por tê-la tão próxima.

— Espero que ela se pareça com você — ele murmurou com imensa ternura.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Geennnteee.. Não posso negar.. Acheii muuiitoo cute cute, e engraçada essa fic..! Confesso que fiquei com medo, de criar o perfil de adaptações.. Maaass.. Vocês meu queridos, tiraram meu medo.. E foi um SUCESSO!.. Pelo menos para mim!.. Adorei, comentar os caps com vocês.. DE VERDADE.. EU ADOREI! Era isso que eu imaginei! Obrigadaa! Continuarei SIIM a postar!.. Na semana que vem, tem mais uma..! Ela é maior!..**

**MILHÕES DE BEIJOS A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM**

**ADOREII! Ler as reviews e responde-las com carinho!.. Infelizmente estou super cansada.. Acabei de chegar em casa.. E vim finalizar a fic! Minha chefe é um c* SERIOO!.. Ela deve tomar remédio tarja PRETA.. AQUILO É O DEMONIO.. Preciso ir dormir que amanhã é meu ultimo dia de evento com ela.. GRAÇAS A DEUS! Amanhã ela nos quer "lindas e dispostas hein meninas!".. Para receber o Edu Guedes..! MEEOO.. QUEM LIGA PARA O EDU GUEDES?.. NEM ASSISTO REDORD PVFR! U_U**

**Eu preciso responder as reviews de Usurpadora, e fazer notas finais POR ISSO E SÓ POR ISSO!.. Não a postarei nessa madruga!.. Mas aguenta!.. Que domingo de Madruga veem!.. Prometi ESSA SEMANA E VOU CUMPRIR!.. Enfiim meus amores.. FALEI DEMAIIS**

**Estou voltando com outra adaptação LINDISSIMA!.. Miil BEIIJOOS! E CONTINUE COMIIGO!**

**Ops: Autora do livro Feitiço de Amor: Maggie Shayne**


End file.
